


Keeping Secrets

by Destinyawakened



Series: Discrepancy [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nolanverse, marvel verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual Encounters sequel. Bruce tries to keep away from Jim Gordon since he seems to have figured out his secret identity and Bruce doesn't want to fess up to anything. Will the outcome be what either of them assume. Jim/Bruce and Tony/Bruce (Pre-TDKR, post TDK by a few years, written back in 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barnes and Noble

Bruce Wayne was known for his playboy antics, boozing around nightclubs, and generally making a fool of himself on a weekly – if not daily – basis. It had gotten worse over the few years he had been back in Gotham, hiding who he was under all the layers of stupidity and ignorance. There weren't many people who knew the person Bruce really was, no one who actually understood the reason for his facade. Well, there was Alfred, but he was... Alfred. There was also Tony Stark, but Tony actually liked when Bruce put on the playboy act, said it was better than watching a movie, because Bruce was just so good at it. And then there was Clark Kent, who more than anyone understood the need for Bruce to put up the act as he did it everyday too. Clark was also a facade for Superman, just as Bruce was a facade for Batman.

But Bruce didn't like Clark that much outside of their occasional team-up in Metropolis or Gotham. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Bruce preferred to be around Tony when given the choice between the two men. Of course, if Bruce would allow it of himself, he'd much prefer the company of Commissioner Jim Gordon, but that was an unlikely happening now that the man seemed to have found out Bruce was Batman. Unfortunately for Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne was not fessing up to anything and wouldn't be for a long time. Bruce knew if he continued to spend time with Gordon and his family, the commissioner would continue to play games with Bruce in an attempt to get him to admit being Batman.

It wasn't really a game Bruce wanted to play; keeping secrets and pretending to be the fool was hard enough.

It had been well over two weeks now since Bruce had last met with Gordon, even though he did still have his meeting with the older man as Batman. He figured it would be less suspicious if he stopped stalking him or trying to see him as Bruce Wayne. Maybe, just maybe, Gordon would begin to think he had his eggs in the wrong basket after all.

It was actually a bit difficult for Bruce to cut off his ties with the Gordon family. After a week of stalking the commissioner and "making good" with his children, Bruce found he really enjoyed the company – the friendship – of Gordon more than he ever thought possible. Sure, Gordon was his friend as Batman, well maybe not a friend, but a partner. It wasn't the same though, there was a different level of understanding when he could talk to someone without a cowl between them. Gordon knowing the truth maybe wouldn't be so bad. However Gordon knowing the truth was potentially dangerous not only to him, but his family and work as well. If people knew Commissioner Gordon knew the Batman personally, if someone found out... the consequences wouldn't be good.

Which gave Bruce even more reason to keep denying and keep Jim Gordon as far away from knowing the truth, for sure, as possible.

That was the plan and it had been working for two weeks now, despite the calls Bruce received every other day from Gordon, saying the kids want to know when he'll be over next to play Rock Band with them. It almost wasn't fair of the older man to use the kids against him. Almost.

Now, Bruce stood in Barnes and Noble with Tony Stark, who was in search of a gift for Pepper Potts, his personal assistant. Bruce had no idea how Pepper even dealt with half of Tony's shenanigans, but he admired the woman for being so patient. Usually, Tony just told Pepper to go buy herself something, but Bruce convinced the other man to pick something out for her himself for once, that it might mean a little more to her if it actually had some thought behind it. Of course, Tony went into some long spiel on how he didn't have time for that and Pepper was far too difficult to buy anything for, and that it was easier when she picked it out herself.

Tony didn't win that argument. He made it very clear to Bruce as they walked down the aisles and aisles of books, looking for something that Pepper might like, that he was not thrilled about being dragged into another commoners bookstore with Bruce, yet again.

"Every time I come to visit, you drag me into these awful shops. I don't see the appeal." Tony said stubbornly as he flipped through the pages of a biography book someone had written on the man a little after he admitted to being Iron Man. Bruce took the book from Tony and stared disapprovingly at it.

"You can't always find what you're looking for in the uptown boutiques." Bruce responded, putting the book back on the shelf and Tony tried to snatch it back. "Don' Pepper is going to want that."

"Yes she would! It's about me! We both know Pepper wants me. It's the perfect gift." Tony whined as he tried to grab the book back off the shelf again and Bruce blocked Tony with his arm.

"Pepper wants you about as much as I want a cat." Bruce said as he started to guide Tony away from the biography section and on to the self-help aisle instead.

"Ah-ha!" Tony said as he turned around to face Bruce, finger pointed at his chest accusingly. "I knew it! You do like Selina."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "How many times do I need to tell you that she and I are just friends?" Bruce swatted Tony's hand away and turned the other man around, pointing at some of the books on stress relieving and Zen.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that Pepper wants me?" Tony retorted as he picked up one of the books, scoffing as he finally got the reason why Bruce had lead them to this spot. Tony looked up at Bruce with a little scowl. "I do not stress Miss Potts out."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony, thinking that the man must be completely oblivious if he couldn't see the torment he put Pepper Potts through on a daily basis. Bruce knew that just the woman being away from him this one day was probably a gift enough, but the point was for Tony to pick something out.

"Trust me. She'll like this book." Bruce took Tony's hands and wrapped them around the book tightly. Tony glared a little harder at Bruce, a frown on his face. It almost made Bruce feel bad about it, but not quite.

Suddenly, Tony started to chuckle and one of those evil little mischievous grins spread across his face. Bruce looked around to see if he could tell what it was that he was laughing about. Oh, well that was a little inconvenient. Jim Gordon had just stepped through the door, heading quickly for the How-To section. Bruce quickly tugged on Tony's arm and ducked them into an aisle where Gordon wouldn't see them.

"Oh, the irony." Tony mumbled from beside Bruce. "Three weeks ago all you could talk about was how much you'd like to get know Jimbo better and now you don't even want him to know you're here."

"Shut. Up." Bruce said sternly with a glare to Tony, and then he moved his gaze back to watching Gordon, making sure that the other man wouldn't see him.

"Why don't you just tell him. I don't understand this need for secrecy anyway. He's your friend –" Tony started to ramble, but Bruce shot him another sharp glare, and Tony changed the subject quickly. "I'm going to look at some books over here." He said quietly, walking away from Bruce.

Bruce shook his head and tried to find the commissioner again, but he had apparently ducked out of sight. Damn. Bruce started to look around frantically and when he turned around there was Jim Gordon staring him in the face, one hand in his pocket and eyes narrowed behind the thick lenses of his glasses. Bruce quickly composed himself and tried to force the best playboy smile he could muster after being thrown so off guard.

"Commissioner!" Bruce said loudly, wanting to draw Tony's attention so that maybe he could help Bruce out of this situation. Tony was ignoring him it seemed.

"Bruce." Gordon said casually, he was holding a book in his free hand, it was on self defense. Bruce looked down at the books and then to the commissioner again. "Its for Babs. Her birthday is tonight and she's been expressing some interest in self defense."

Bruce nodded. "I wouldn't go with a book, they really don't help a lot. Try getting her a some classes at the community center." Bruce briefly closed his eyes when he realized he was giving Gordon more reason to believe he was Batman, more than he let on.

"I'll look into that." Gordon answered with an acknowledging nod, looking behind Bruce at what the younger man assumed was Tony coming up behind him. Tony put one hand on Bruce's shoulder and then pushed a book into the middle of his chest.

"Hey, Bruce. I found that book you wanted on gay sex." Tony said as he continued to look at the commissioner, who went completely beet red and suddenly couldn't keep eye contact with Bruce or Tony. Bruce looked down at the book, Kama Sutra for Gay Couples

Well that was just great, now Gordon was going to assume that he and Tony were more than they let on, and it wasn't the case at all.

Bruce held the book in his hand and tried to control himself from lashing out at Tony. "Thanks, Tony." Bruce was more than used to his behavior from his friend, it was what Tony was good at. Luckily for Bruce, he'd been embarrassed far worse than this before, but the heat rising to his cheeks would not be very concealable. Bruce didn't even want to know what was going through the commissioner's head about now.

"Thanks for the, uh, advice, Bruce. I'm going to go. The kids have been asking about you. Feel free to drop by." Gordon said putting the book in his hand down on some random shelf. "See you around, Mister Stark." Gordon gave one wave before turning his back on the two men.

"See-ya, Jimbo." Tony replied with a mock salute and then rolled his eyes at Bruce before going into a fit of laughter, holding his hand to his chest where the arc reactor was, as if the laughter were making it hurt. Such a faker, Bruce thought.

"You find this funny?" Bruce asked as he shoved the book back at Tony.

"Well, yes actually, I do." Tony said as he wiped the pretend tears from his eyes, calming himself now, and letting out a happy little sigh. "Did you see his face? Did you see your face? Oh, God Bruce, it was priceless. Where the hell was Lex when I needed him to see this? He'll never believe me. Pepper won't even believe this. Oh, Pepper. I should call and tell her right now." Tony pulled out his phone and Bruce snatched it away from him, glaring.

"No, you aren't." Bruce said calmly. "No one hears about this. The last thing I need in the papers is some story about how I went book shopping with my new 'boyfriend' Tony Stark for gay sex books."

Tony's face fell and the smile he had on his face disappeared completely. "What?"

"You do realize that that is what Jim Gordon is thinking now, don't you?" Bruce asked letting Tony have his phone back, making sure the other man pocketed it.

Tony shook his head and smiled smugly. "Don't be ridiculous. You're over analyzing things again. You're just upset because your little boy crush found you when you didn't want to be found."

"You are seriously asking for it." Bruce threatened as he watched Tony take the book for Pepper to the check out counter, but Tony only smirked back at him and rolled his eyes.

\-----

Batman sat up on the rails of the rafters just over Gordon's house. Inside they were singing Happy Birthday to Babs and slicing up cake. Batman wished beyond a doubt that he could be in there, as Bruce Wayne, enjoying a family activity he hadn't shared with anyone since before his parents died. He sighed and was about to leave when Gordon walked out, lighting up a cigarette. He looked up at Batman, not evening trying to hide it. He nodded some acknowledgment to the man in the shadows.

"She's growing up quick. Next thing I know she'll be going to college." Gordon said as he took a drag on the stick. Bruce didn't know what that was like, didn't even know what it was like for parents to feel that way. He wished he did. He didn't say anything.

"You're welcome to come in. Jimmy wouldn't mind seeing Batman. Babs probably wouldn't care. Lots of cake to go around." Small talk was rarely Gordon's forte, and it showed often.

"No thanks." Bruce said in the rough growl that he knew he didn't need to use, but admitting anything to Gordon just didn't seem right. "Just wanted to stop by, see if you were busy."

Gordon shrugged. "Not too busy. Did you need something?" He looked at Batman with a little concern as he tipped his head to the side in an over fatherly way.

Batman shook his head. "No. Tell your daughter happy birthday."

"Sure. You know you can come over anytime. With the suit or –" Gordon had started to say but Bruce jumped back into the shadows before the commissioner could finish the sentence. Bruce didn't want to hear it. He heard Gordon curse before Bruce jump from the roof to the next. The more he denied, the less Gordon had on him.


	2. The Press Conference

Alfred walked into the kitchen, round the corner into the cooking nook, and stood on the opposite of where Bruce was sitting drinking his coffee. Bruce looked up at the older gentleman, a glint of a smile on his face, despite yesterday's fiasco with Tony and Gordon. Tony went about it all afternoon and just how hilarious he found the whole thing; even went as far to mention that if Bruce just admitted to Gordon that he was Batman then the whole situation could just go away and they could be friends. Tony obviously didn't understand the situation that Bruce was in – that Batman was in. It was all too dangerous for Gordon to know, because protocol was to shoot the vigilante Batman on sight, no questions asked and if Gordon knew fore sure, then he'd be breaking his own law.

Bruce didn't need that on Gordon's shoulders. Tony often, and very often at that, told Bruce he was paranoid. No, Bruce was just very level headed.

"Sir?" Alfred said impatiently, and Bruce blinked twice to break himself from his thoughts. Alfred was holding out a newspaper to him and there was a small, annoyed look on his face. "I told you, Master Wayne, that Mister Stark would not be good for your personal image."

Bruce rolled his eyes and took the paper from Alfred. Front page was a huge picture of Tony and Bruce together, walking out of the bookstore yesterday. Tony had a hand on Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce was looking back at him with what looked to be a rather affectionate expression. Affectionate was not quite what Bruce would have called that look, but given the moment the picture was taken, it sure did look just as the headline suggested.

"Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark: More Than Business Partners?" Bruce read aloud, staring over the top of the paper at Alfred, who was shaking his head. "Goddamnit, didn't I tell him? Didn't I tell Tony that this would happen?" Bruce said mostly to himself as he pulled out his iPhone and began to send Tony a text on the issue.

"Might I suggest, Master Wayne, that you hold a press conference to retract this story? This can't be good for the public image you've trying to build..." Alfred started and Bruce glared up at him.

"What public image? Oh, the playboy bit? Wouldn't this play perfectly into that, though Alfred? I mean, can't you read it now? 'Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Billionaire Holds Orgy in newly built Manor!' It'll be perfect, Alfred." Bruce spat back at the older man, a little bit of annoyance and little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but it was enough to make Alfred let out a huffed curse word and leave the kitchen all together.

Bruce's phone rang, the familiar tune of "Womanizer" sounding through the kitchen. Bruce hit the receive button on the touch screen and brought the phone to his ear. "Hi, Tony."

"What are you complaining about in your text? Pepper said it had something to do with newspapers and gay sex?" Tony asked from the other side, and Bruce could hear him tinkering with something. Bruce let Tony use his underground "Batcave" to fix all his Iron Man gear, so he assumed that was where he was now.

"You let Pepper read your messages?" Bruce sighed as he leaned into his hand, completely annoyed now.

"She is my personal assistant, Brucey. If I'm too busy, she checks my messages for me." Tony paused and there was slight thunk in the background and Tony let out a garbled laugh that sounded like he was really trying not to. "Oh, I see now. Ms. Potts just handed me the morning Gotham Gazette. You know this is a stunning picture of me. The photographer caught my good side. I should hire him. Who took it?" Tony babbled on, it was something he did a lot, just forgetting himself. Bruce found he was growing very tired of it, especially right now.

"Peter Parker." Bruce said calmly, reading the small print under the picture of them on the front of page.

"What?" Tony asked in a confused tone.

"The photographer is Peter Parker. It says it just below the photograph, Tony." Bruce tossed his newspaper down, rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut. It was so hard to play the facade when Tony did it naturally.

"Oh. That kid again. You know he's been showing up everywhere I am when I visit Gotham. I find his name on all the photos in all the magazines. I don't know how he does it, but it's getting old quick." Tony grumbled. "Still, he does somehow get the best shots. You think I should hire him?"

"Tony..." Bruce let out a long breath that turned into more of groan of displeasure. "I don't care. All I want to know is how we're going to fix this? If Gordon didn't suspect already, he's really going to –"

"Are we on about Gordon again? Really? Is this what all this huffing is about? You don't want your would-be-or-want-to-be boyfriend to think we're lovers and be turned away from you forever? Because you're already doing a fine job of that yourself with out me."

Bruce bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes. He knew Tony was right, but wrong at the same time. Bruce didn't know where Tony was getting the notion that Bruce wanted to date the Commissioner, or that he even had a crush on him. Bruce merely wanted a friendship with the man outside of Batman. But Bruce also didn't want to bring Batman into the middle of that friendship. He shook his head, it was rather confusing.

"Why the hell do you keep assuming I want Gordon?" Bruce asked finally, demanding an answer from the man on the other line.

"I don't have to assume anything. You make it perfectly clear with your body language every time you see him. I know the moves, I know the stances. I use them myself on all the women I've ever talked into having sex with me." Tony replied nonchalantly.

Bruce frowned, considering what was Tony saying to him. Could Bruce actually have a... "I hate you." Bruce grumbled into the phone and he heard Tony give a triumphant laugh.

"I love you, too, Brucey."

\-----

So maybe Alfred had been right, a press conference to retract all this news of Tony and Bruce being secret gay lovers would solve things. It was mostly for Bruce's benefit, as Tony actually thought it was quite wonderful the way women were suddenly throwing themselves at him more than usual, asking his advice on clothing, and some even inviting him to go shopping with them so that he could help them try on clothes. Tony even tried to convince Bruce to join them, that it would be fun and if Bruce wanted to keep up his appearances maybe he needed to relax and not run with the press conference just yet.

Bruce refused. Press conference it was and Tony obliged, though not without some whining and pouting and Pepper Potts having to punch him in the arm.

The conference was going to be at city hall, Bruce called Mayor Garcia to set it up, and the mayor understood completely, considering he also knew Bruce and Tony well enough to know that they weren't a couple, and were far from it. Unfortunately for the two billionaires, they also forget they had a business meeting with Lex Luthor of LuthorCorp. He had apparently seen the papers and wouldn't "miss the press conference for the world".

Which was how they ended up, all three of them, in Bruce's Lamborghini trying to find a space to park by city hall. A lot of press and public had evidentially shown up for this event, and Bruce cursed himself for not leaving earlier. _Notoriously late_ , he thought at the time.

"There's a spot!" Lex called from the back seat, hand pointing out the driver's side window, just over Bruce's shoulder. Bruce pulled into it quickly without even giving it a second thought. All three of them piled out of the car and onto the sidewalk, where Bruce was now staring at a parking meter. It was most definitely not a Sunday and it was not past Six PM. He dug around into his pockets searching for any loose change, finding that he didn't have any. He looked to Tony who shrugged.

"Does it look like I carry coins, Bruce?" Tony smirked, before turning towards the window of the car, straightening his tie and smoothing down his hair. Bruce frowned and offered a glance to Lex, who only blinked at Bruce like he must be crazy if he even thought Lex Luthor carried mounds of change in his pockets.

"I don't think anyone is going to come check. Everyone, even the meter maids, are going to be at conference. Who's really going to come mark tires?" Tony asked as he slid his designer sunglasses over his eyes, glaring at Lex. "You need a hat, the sun is gleaming off your head."

"It brings out my eyes." Lex replied without even flinching at Tony's remark, which just made Tony even more destined to keep ragging on Lex until he got a snarky remark back.

"I bet your mother told you that." Tony said, and from the side of his sunglasses, Bruce saw Tony roll his eyes. That in it self was a touchy subject for Lex, Bruce knew. He watched as Lex's face went completely stiff and he glared at Tony, hands in fists at his side.

"Uh, Tony. Can we keep the banter to a dull roar for a bit?" Bruce asked as he checked around down the street for any sign of a traffic cop or meter maid that might mark his car and ticket him for not paying the meter. No one around. And even if he got the ticket, it wasn't the first time and a parking ticket wasn't nearly as expensive as those speeding tickets he had accumulating in his glove compartment. Someday he might actually go down to the courthouse and pay them.

Tony tugged on Bruce hand to get his attention. "We have five minutes until show time! You're not going to get a ticket! You're Bruce Wayne! You're Gotham's Prince! Playboy Billionaire! And you always have –" Tony was using his free hand to gesture as if showing headlines on billboards to Bruce, who finally swatted his hand away.

"I get it. Stop." Bruce spat between gritted teeth at the other man. Lex laughed, the first time since they had picked him up at his hotel earlier that day. They approached the back of City Hall where the security guard let them pass, and they made their way through a few winding halls until they were out in the front of the building in front of dozens of reporters, photographers and what looked to hundreds of Gothamites. Bruce felt like he was going to be sick. The situation felt stupid and surreal.

Bruce lead the conference by saying that it was all a huge misunderstanding, that Tony and himself were not lovers and never intended to be, to which Tony of course cracked a joke about too many women and too little time, and if there was more time he might get around to Bruce. Bruce was not amused, the crowd however was. But at least they bought it, and at least the subject was dropped all together.

And then Bruce saw Jim Gordon standing in the crowd of people. He was wearing a clean pressed, dark blue suit, lighter blue collared shirt underneath, jacket buttoned, black tie tight around his neck, and hands deep into his pockets. He looked interested, more so than Bruce could ever say the man had been at any of these other conferences or functions Bruce threw. How could he get Gordon to leave him alone?

Gordon continued to watch and listen to questions and answers, most were now about their love lives: if they weren't together, and who they were dating if anyone, and if not dating, who would they like to be dating. It went on for a good ten minutes where Tony rattled off various super model names and actresses he wouldn't mind, and when he handed the question off to Bruce, the younger of the playboy's froze on the spot. Gordon was staring right at him; those pale blue eyes piercing through Bruce and it hurt to hold he gaze any longer. Bruce looked away and found the eyes of someone else to hold his attention.

"I live in the moment. Not looking hunting down anyone right now. Keeping my options open." It wasn't quite playboy enough for Tony, but Bruce thought it said more than enough for what Bruce really felt in the situation, having been giving Tony's words a thorough consideration. Maybe Bruce did have a crush on Gordon, which made the older man knowing his secret that much worse to him – to both of them – in the end. _Lighten up, Bruce. If you keep thinking about it, it won't go away._ Bruce pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. How this all get so... confusing?

\------

Gordon left moments before the conference was over. Bruce, Tony, and Lex walked back to the car and the first thing Bruce noticed was a nice pale yellow piece of paper on his windshield. He strolled over to the car and snatched the paper off from under the windshield wiper, glaring at writing on the paper. He then looked up at Tony and Lex who were staring at their feet, rather ashamed.

"Why do I listen to you, Tony? This _always_ happens. Something, anything, with you. It..." Bruce let out a deafening growl, that brought Tony's eyes back up to the youngest of them. Tony took the slip of paper from Bruce's hand and looked it over.

"It's only Seventy-Five dollars, Bruce. You make that taking a piss." Tony was squinting at all the scribbled writing, obviously trying to read it. He pointed at the signature on the bottom. "Hey, looky here! You're old pal Jim Gordon wrote this one out personally. Just for you!" And that was when Bruce saw the note on the other side of the ticket and grabbed the paper back from Tony.

He read it out loud. "You haven't paid the others. I expect to see you at court house on Monday to pay these."

Lex was chuckling behind his hand that was covering his mouth conveniently. Tony was in a fit of laughter as well, hand on the side of Bruce's car to catch himself. "You keep running and he keeps chasing. Are you going to go?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'll go on Tuesday."


	3. The Arrest

"You do intend to go down to the courthouse on Monday and pay those tickets, sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce threw the piles of yellow pieces of paper onto the coffee table and then sat down to behind sorting through them, figure out which were speeding tickets, which were parking tickets, and which were traffic violations. There were at least fifty there, and how he accumulated so many, he'd never know.

"I'm going to go on Tuesday, Alfred." Bruce stated as he began to sort them all into three piles, aware, without even having to look up, that Alfred was giving him a displeasing look.

"Didn't the note state Monday, Master Wayne?" Alfred prodded as he moved in over Bruce's shoulder to watch what he was doing.

"Yes. But I have a, uh... business meeting with Lex and Tony that day." Bruce answered, now aware of the glare being burned into the back of his skull from the older gentleman. Of course Bruce was lying; he didn't have a business meeting at all, and if he did it wouldn't be with Lex or Tony, their companies were in limbo right now until Tony's and Bruce's lawyers finished running background checks on Luthor Corp Labs.

"A business meeting? I'm sure Master Stark and Master Luthor wouldn't mind allotting you twenty minutes to pay a few tickets." Alfred suggested, inching in just a little closer to Bruce.

Bruce glared up at Alfred as he placed the last ticket in the sorted piles. "It's an all day meeting. I am sure the commissioner won't mind if I wait one more day to pay these." Bruce said as he tried to keep himself from raising his voice. He paper clipped each pile and stacked them in his briefcase on the floor beside him.

"Very well, Master Wayne." Alfred said in defeat and walked out of the room.

\-----

What Bruce didn't tell Alfred, or anyone for that matter, was that he was avoiding the courthouse on Monday because he knew Gordon would be there waiting for him. Bruce couldn't have that if he was trying his hardest to avoid the commissioner, to keep from answering that one question he knew that the older man was bound to ask: was Bruce Batman? And Bruce couldn't very well lie to the only man he could honestly call his partner; who really understood what protecting Gotham was about.

But only as Batman. Bruce Wayne, the man behind the cowl had no real thoughts on what happened to Gotham and he couldn't, not being the playboy airhead he had to pretend to be. Maybe Gordon had seen a glimpse past the act, seen that Bruce was still Batman, cowl or not; but it still remained that Jim Gordon knowing was far more dangerous than him continually guessing. No, avoiding the commissioner except when wearing the cape and cowl, was number one priority for Bruce until the older man gave up his endeavors.

Which was why Bruce was leaving Wayne Enterprises after five PM, knowing the courthouse would be closed. He had spent the majority of his day puttering around his office, calling up Lucius in his office to see what he was doing at least twice an hour (and the answer was always the same: working), and even attended a board meeting where he wasn't even needed. Even Lucius started to question his motives and even asked if he was feeling alright.

Bruce took the elevator down to the parking garage where a valet had his Lamborghini ready to go; door opened, engine on and the seat just where Bruce liked it. The valet stood with the door open for the billionaire and Bruce gracefully slid the man a fifty as he tossed his brief case into the passenger seat, quickly following into the driver side. The valet closed the door behind Bruce and the billionaire took off out of the garage.

Just as he rolled out of the garage his iPhone started to ring Tony's familiar ring tone. Bruce reached into his pocket and thumbed the receive button. "Yes, Tony?"

"What a way to greet a friend." Tony said with a hint of mock hurt in his tone, but obviously shrugging it off. "So did you make to the courthouse for your date with Jimbo?"

"I told you last week I was going Tuesday." Bruce said as he turned out of the parking garage.

"Wouldn't that defeat the point of Jim Gordon meeting you there? You know, he probably waited all day for you to show up." Tony said with hint of sarcasm, as if Gordon would really wait around all day just for Bruce... well Bruce wouldn't put it past the commissioner, considering he use to do it all the time on the roof top of MCU when the bat-signal had been working.

Still, Bruce didn't feel bad about it; he couldn't let those bits of emotions get in his way. "If he did, it's not my problem. I'm not going to let Jim Gordon decide when I do things." As if Bruce felt the need to justify why he did what he did to Tony Stark.

"I think running from the 'problem' is really going to turn around to bite you in the ass, Bruce. You know, Batman wouldn't run from the problem. He'd take it head on and not stop until it was resolved... or beaten to a bloody mess." Tony said matter-of-factly, pretending as if he didn't even know Bruce was Batman; trying to get Bruce to see that he doesn't have to play a part and he should use his 'skills' in everyday life. Well, that might work for Tony, but Bruce wasn't really ready for people to figure him out and send him to jail – not just yet.

"Tony..." Bruce started as he started to think out what he was going to say, all the things he's said before to Tony on the matter, and how it just doesn't work that way for Bruce Wayne. Except Tony was two steps ahead of him.

"I know, I know. 'Tony I'm not you. I'm Bruce Wayne, Batman is a wanted man and everyone would turn against me. Blah blah." Tony said in a mocking Gotham based accent, that sort of resembled Bruce's, but not quite. "Whatever Bruce. Let's drop the topic for now. Are you coming to dinner with Lex and I tonight or not? We're sitting here waiting."

"I completely forgot," Bruce said he sped up, topping his speed limit at seventy miles per hour, switching lanes to get to the turn he needed. And that was when he saw the blue and red flashing lights behind him. "Uh, Tony, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Why? What's that noise? Is that a police siren? Bruce? Bruce!?" Tony was saying into the phone as Bruce took the turn lane, made the turn and quickly pulled to the side of the road. Bruce hung up the phone and tossed it on his brief case as he quickly went for the glove compartment where he kept the registration and proof of insurance.

Hopefully this cop was a female and Bruce would be able to charm her off her feet, offer to take her to dinner, and get out of a ticket because he really, _really_ didn't need another ticket right now. There was a tap on the driver side window and Bruce quickly rolled it down. Bruce focused himself, making himself smile the biggest smile he muster, teeth flashing and all, and slowly looked up for what he was desperately hoping was a female...

"Well, well, well... Mister Wayne." Said slightly more matured voice than the billionaire's as Bruce's eyes drifted over an obviously male torso wearing a suit, buttoned shirt, tie, and covered in a tan trench coat. "License, registration and proof of insurance, please."

Bruce handed over all three to Jim Gordon, the only thought swimming around his mind was why the hell the commissioner was in a police car playing the beat cop role? Unless... well unless Jim Gordon had been following him, watching for him to slip up. Did he know Bruce wouldn't show to pay the tickets?

Gordon took the three items, handing them to some young officer to his left that Bruce just now saw, and then squatted down to Bruce's eye level. "You know, Bruce, I gave you a chance to pay these off today, before some of them become overdue. Courthouse is closed now." A warning, or maybe a clue? A hint?

"I can explain!" Bruce started to say, letting his eyes do the pleading as Gordon stared at him in some disbelief. "I had meetings all day and I hadn't been given a minute of time to get over there. I was honestly going to do it tomorrow. I was. I _promise_."

Gordon raised his eyebrows, as if asking if Bruce was quite through and the younger man sighed, letting the back of his head hit the seat behind him in defeat. "I believe you. But unfortunately, that doesn't exempt you from the law." The young police officer arrived back with Bruce's things and quietly said something to Gordon that Bruce couldn't quite catch. Gordon looked to Bruce, a little knowing and little... pleased?

"So we have reckless driving, going thirty five over the speed limit, and talking on the phone while driving without a headset. Add those in with unpaid traffic, speeding and parking tickets..." Gordon said as he stood, backing away from the car. "Mister Wayne I need you to step out of your vehicle."

Bruce looked out the windshield for a moment, completely confused on what the hell was going on. He wanted Gordon to just write the damn ticket and then force him to pay them all tomorrow when he went in. Hell, Bruce would even go for a police escort to the courthouse about now if it meant getting Gordon off his back about it.

"I won't ask again, Mister Wayne." Gordon warned, and this time Bruce unbuckled himself from the seat and opened the car door, sliding out gracefully. Gordon tapped the door shut with his foot and motioned to the hood of the car with his now drawn gun. "Hands where I can see them, on the car."

Bruce did as told, but not without some verbal fight. "Jim, is this really necessary? It's just a couple unpaid tickets. I can make a check out right now if you want?" But Gordon wasn't listening it seemed, his hand now on the back of Bruce's neck as the young officer came up behind him and began to spout off his rights. Gordon pushed Bruce's face down onto the hood of the car, Bruce's eyes now looking into the black glossy paint job. Gordon pulled each of Bruce's hands behind his back and cuffed them.

"Unfortunately for you, Mister Wayne, the inability to pay off tickets in time is means to issue a warrant in Gotham. I did try to help you out and give you a chance before this happened." Gordon said rather roughly into Bruce's ear and then said something to the young officer, and Bruce' was being pulled up, now looking Jim Gordon in the face. There was a lot of mixed emotion in the older man's face: hurt, disappointment, fear, and just the smallest bit of amusement. The last did not go unheeded by Bruce, who was growing very angry himself. He felt he had been set up, that Gordon knew the game they were playing and this was his way to get the upper hand.

"You tricked me," Bruce said in his own gruff tone, one slipping dangerously into the growl Batman was known for, but still keeping it under control. Gordon shook his head at Bruce.

"Not to hard to trick a dense playboy," Gordon said coolly, suggesting that if Bruce had just been honest maybe it would have never happened. Bruce glared at him as Gordon hitched his thumb to the police car. "Get him in there. I'm going to call the tow truck to get this thing impounded."

\-----

Gordon pushed Bruce down into a chair across from the desk, then took the seat behind the desk, sitting back in the chair casually. Bruce found it difficult to mimic the commissioner's casualness since his hands were still cuffed behind his back, but he didn't dare ask for them to be unlocked – Gordon didn't look in the mood to let in.

"Don't I get a phone call?" Bruce asked dryly, pulling himself to the side of the chair as it was the only real way to be comfortable. Gordon pursed his lips as if he really had the think about it, taking what felt like the longest possible ten second of Bruce's life to answer the question.

"I suppose you do," the older man said as he gestured at the phone on the desk. Bruce looked to the phone and then back to Gordon, not amused at all. Gordon had his arms crossed of his chest and sat back a little further in his chair. Bruce figured he might as well start playing nice or he would never get out of this situation.

"Would you mind?" Bruce asked, this time he gestured at the phone with is cuffed hands. He didn't care whether Gordon took the cuffs off or just dialed the number for him. Gordon seemed to have to contemplate this as well. He picked up the phone and put it to Bruce's ear, who cradled it between his neck, glaring at Gordon. Fine turn of events Bruce found himself in; weeks earlier he was in the other man's house playing video games with his kids and going on mini-golf outings together. Now they were glaring at each other as if they had never gotten to know each other better, as if a barrier has been put up between them. Well, that last part Bruce knew was true, because he put it there. This while situation was his own fault.

"Number?" Gordon asked, fingers wavering over the numbers on the phone base. Bruce found himself wondering if he should call Alfred, but that was probably not a good idea; not if Bruce wanted a peaceful drive home without the mother hen attitude. Clark? He could make it in less than ten seconds, but that might seem weird and he had the same attitude on these situations as Alfred did. That was when Bruce started to spout off Tony's cell phone number and the line began to ring.

"Tony Stark," the man's voice said with some annoyance, and Bruce could hear a couple girls in the background giggling around Tony, and Lex laughing about something.

"Tony, it's Bruce..." The younger billionaire said into the receiver, trying to balance it between his neck and shoulder, aware that Gordon was listening carefully and watching in much the same manor.

"Oh, Brucie! What happened? You aren't here, clearly, so where are you? You're missing out on all the fun. Lex ix completely sloshed," Tony said saying something to one of the girls there about getting a hotel room. Bruce rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to act quickly, or he'd be stuck here.

"I'm at the Commissioner's office at the Major Crimes building. I need you come bail me out and take me back to the penthouse." Bruce demanded, if he didn't put his foot down with Tony, he would never get what he wanted.

"You were arrested?" Tony asked, and Bruce could hear him whisper it not-so-quietly to Lex, who let out a rather drunken giggle. Bruce was almost glad he wasn't there.

"So help me, if you don't put the phone down and get your ass over here..." Bruce began, more than a little annoyiance was spreading though his vocal cords.

"You'll what, Bruce? Spank me? Wrestle me? Because we can do that! I have these two very beautiful ladies here who just might be into having –" Tony started to say but Bruce cut him off immediately.

"Tony! Now!" Bruce growled into the phone through gritted teeth. The billionaire on the other line got pretty quiet for a moment and then spoke in a much softer tone.

"I'm leaving now, Bruce." And hung up. Bruce let up his neck to let the phone receiver drop to the floor, where Gordon pulled it by the cord and placed it back on the hook.

"Mister Stark is quite a friend," Gordon said casually.

"Good friends are hard to come by." Bruce found himself saying without much thought or effort. The comment warranted him a knowing look from the commissioner.

"I suppose when you surround yourself with people who judge you by how much money you have and not for who you are really are, it would be hard to find a good friend." Gordon said, the gruffness that had been in his attitude just minutes before was melting away. Now what Bruce saw in front of him was the Jim Gordon that he knew well enough – worn down, tired, and giving to everyone but himself; always.

"I do what is necessary," Bruce lowered his tone as he spoke this time. He did what he had to do, he took the precautions because if he didn't another incident such was the one with Rachel could happen again, but it could be – no _would be –_ Gordon that suffered it.

"Necessary," Gordon repeated, letting his gaze move from Bruce's for the first time since they walked into that room. Bruce knew that the older man was really trying to get him to admit everything, and as much as Bruce wouldn't mind one other person knowing, a friend no less, he knew it just couldn't happen.

"So, why your office? Why not just throw me down in a regular cell at the station?" Bruce asked rather out of the blue, attempting to move the conversation to something else.

Gordon smiled one of those half grins that Bruce didn't see often when they met secretly on rooftops; it was an emotion he was learning he liked from Gordon. "And let the vicious criminals of Gotham's underbelly have a go at the city's Prince?" Gordon shook his head, a piece of his hair falling over his glasses. "That'd be murder."

"I could have handled myself," Bruce said as the last word drifted off his tongue silently. He realized that was exactly where Gordon wanted him, to admit that a room full of thugs, armor or not, Bruce was Batman. Gordon went to say something and Bruce opened his mouth to argue the fact that he played polo and what a mean sport it was. Thankfully there was buzzing on the phone and someone announced that Tony Stark was here to pick up Bruce, and had paid the bail.

Bruce looked at the other man with a smug grin and Gordon glared back at Bruce, obviously unaware that Tony Stark would actually make it down here so soon. Bruce gestured behind himself at his hands and Gordon stood, walking around to help Bruce to his feet. Gordon then unlocked the cuffs, tossing them down on his desk.

"I suggest you pay for tickets from now on, Mister Wayne." Gordon said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Or better yet, just start obeying the _law_ a little." And there was something in Gordon's voice that made Bruce's skin shiver at the word 'law', because they both knew Batman worked outside the law, but Bruce Wayne obviously didn't. Was Gordon exercising his authority here? Bruce couldn't quite place it with Gordon, but he was definitely trying to prove something. Maybe. Maybe not.

"I'll do my best, Jim." Bruce said as he patted the older man on the shoulder, taking a few steps backwards out the door. "Maybe we can do lunch soon?" Bruce suggested with his best playboy smile and a shrug of his shoulder. He didn't really mean it; anymore alone time with Gordon and Bruce would start to change his mind and go against his own decisions on keeping his secrets far away from the commissioner.

"I'm holding you to it," Gordon replied as Bruce turned around and headed towards the front desk, giving Gordon one last wave. "And for the love of God, stay out of trouble."

Bruce turned around as he reached the counter and shot Gordon one those innocent glances, another smirk, but said nothing else. Bruce then turned again to Tony who was flirting relentlessly with the officer at the desk, handing her his card with his personal cell phone number on it. Tony then turned to Bruce, smiling big.

"Well, there he is; Mister Jailbird himself." Tony tapped his palm on the counter once and looked pointedly at Bruce. "I paid the bail and your tickets."

"You didn't have to pay the tickets." Bruce sighed, looking past Tony at what looked to be a flash outside the doors, but he couldn't be sure.

"Well, I could say you need to pay me back, but seeing as the last ticket was my fault, I'm going to say don't worry about it. You can buy me a bottle of scotch to make up for it." Tony ran a hand through his hair as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. The officer at the counter had placed Bruce's items in front of him, and Bruce put them back into his pockets.

"Thanks, Tony. I do owe you one." Bruce smiled at Tony sincerely, for the first time in a while. Usually Tony warranted more eye rolls and frowns than anything from Bruce.

"Save your thanks until we get out the door." Tony started to lead Bruce to the entrance doors, and it was then that Bruce saw the hoard of cameras and journalists gathered around the steps. "They were already here when I arrived. Can I tell you how this contradicts our little retraction conference the other day?"

Tony didn't have to say more than that, and Bruce could already tell that Tony coming to bail Bruce out of jail would only make the press think more of them being a couple. Bruce sighed, and looked around for a back way out, but only saw Gordon watching them and trying to hide a chuckle behind he hand. If there was a back way, Gordon would never tell them. Tony seemed to have caught where Bruce's attention went.

"C'mon on, Bruce." Tony said as he pulled on the younger man's hand, leading him to the front steps. The Press had gathered around and were all asking questions at once, and all Bruce could think about was how Gordon would just let them walk to their deaths out here, to public humility. Maybe he thought Bruce deserved it.

Tony has started to address the press, but Bruce wasn't listening, his focus wasn't there and he was still vaguely aware that Tony was holding his hand tightly. Then, Tony tugged on his hand and Bruce turned to face him, and there was that mischievous look in Tony's eye and he whispered.

"Gordon's playing games. How about we play along?" Tony asked and Bruce knew the other man was suggesting that Gordon had called the press... and somehow, Bruce knew he was right. What was Gordon's motive? But before Bruce could think anymore of it, Tony had grabbed both sides of Bruce's face and kissed him fiercely.

This was not what Bruce thought Tony had in mind with playing along. Tony pulled back and was leaning into whisper into Bruce ear. "If you really want him to leave you alone, go along with it." Tony directed Bruce's gaze to inside the building where Gordon was standing, obviously furious and obviously unaware that Tony and Bruce had seen him.

"You wanted to play hard to get, Bruce. I'm only helping." Tony said smoothly. And for once Bruce wasn't worried about what the press thought, he was worried about what Gordon was going to do now – what Gordon thought.


	4. Fishing

Not only had the tabloids picked up the story, but all the major newspapers in Gotham and California had published the story as well. Bruce looked over the huge pictures of him and Tony kissing that took up most of the front page. He hadn't been able to avoid the situation at the time and there was no retracting this when there was pure evidence staring him in the face. Bruce placed the paper on the table, looking at Alfred who was raising a questionable eyebrow at him.

"Don't even say it," Bruce said in annoyance. He already knew Alfred was going to give him an earful again for even spending time with Tony. It didn't help that Tony passed out in the penthouse living room last night, shoes still on and feet on the sofa. Alfred would let Bruce know his distaste later on about that one.

Alfred cleared his throat, but didn't say a thing. He was looking past Bruce, eyes narrowed a little. Bruce turned his head and saw that Tony was standing behind him in some dishevel. His suit was wrinkled, shirt half untucked, and his hair was sticking up in spots Bruce never thought possible. Bruce, despite his aggravation with Tony, couldn't help but laugh. Tony scowled him.

"Shut it, Wayne," Tony snapped, running his hands over his blackened eyes. "I need a shower. Where is your shower? I need a clean suit, where is Pepper?"

"Miss Potts is most likely at _your_ hotel, Sir," Alfred said with a roll of his eyes, taking a moment to clear his throat again, directed at Bruce. " And the shower is just off the master bathroom upstairs."

Tony blinked a few times, staring at Alfred as if he were speaking Chinese, and then looked to Bruce. "Call Pepper, Wayne. Tell her I need a new suit brought over. I'll be in your shower using up all your hot water." He smirked at Bruce and gave him a flirtatious wink. Bruce thought Tony really was going to take this pretending to be lovers thing a little too far.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked in disbelief. "Since when did I become your personal phone service?"

"Since I bailed you out of jail last night and let you cop a feel of my ass," Tony retorted. He took out his phone and tossed it to Bruce. "You can find her number in there. Make it snappy, I don't want to walk around your penthouse in my birthday suit while I wait."

Bruce glared at Tony, taking a deep, settling breath. "Anything else you need?" He tried to keep the sarcasm to a low, but when dealing with Tony Stark, there was only so much that could be tolerated.

"Well, now that you ask... I could really use a scotch," Tony answered, starting to unbutton his shirt, kicking his shoes off towards Bruce and then finally making his way up the stairs. Bruce gritted his teeth and began to dial the number for Pepper Potts. She needed to deal with Tony before Bruce did something he might regret.

\-----

Pepper promptly brought Tony a clean pressed suit, and then took the other back to the hotel to have it dry cleaned. Tony said he didn't need her as much today, but to keep her phone on just in case. She had enough work to go over as it was that would keep her busy, and if not Bruce knew that she would pretend to be busy just so she wouldn't have to run any pointless errands for Tony. Once she left Bruce threw the rolled up newspaper at Tony's head. Tony scoffed at him, patting at his hair to make sure no pieces fell out of place.

"God, you're in a bad mood," Tony said as he unrolled the newspaper and looked at the front page picture. "Oh! Another fantastic shot. It's by the Parker kid again. You know Bruce, we do make a very pretty couple." Tony was batting his eyes at Bruce teasingly, giving him a sly smile.

Bruce closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, leaning his elbows into the table. "Tony, this is not how I wanted this go. I didn't want Gordon to have factual knowledge of me being Batman. Nor some assumption that I'm gay for Iron Man."

"Look, you wanted him to stop stalking you. It's obvious the guy has a thing for you, and what better way for him to get the message then to see that you're already involved with someone?" Tony explained, looking over the newspaper article. "Plus, while we're at it we get to have a little fun."

"Tony..." Bruce warned.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't ever wondered..." Tony smirked folding the newspaper back up and placing it on the table. He took the glass of scotch he had to pour himself, because Bruce refused, and sipped it. Luckily for Bruce his iPhone beeped, letting him know he had a text message. He picked it up off the table and looked at it. "Who is it?"

Bruce clicked the message, and for once was happy to see who it was. "Clark."

Tony scowled. "What does he want? Tell him I'm not in the mood for another interview about Stark Industries."

"Why would you assume it's about you when he messaged _my_ phone?" Bruce asked, giving Tony an accusing stare. Tony shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Bruce shook his head, using his thumb to scroll down the message. "He says that he saw the papers this morning and Mr. White is asking for an exclusive interview from you and I."

"Oh, well that's different. That might be fun! We should do that. We can hold hands, Bruce! And then we can make-out in front of him and gross him out." Tony was suggesting, his tone was a little playful, but Bruce could sense a little bit of the seriousness behind it. Tony shrugged. "I mean... sounds okay."

Bruce eyed the other man for a moment; something he didn't know what Tony was babbling on about. Maybe he didn't want to know. "Well, he wants us to go fishing with him. Wants it to be a casual interview."

"Fishing? As in with a fishing rod?" Tony looked a little distraught at that, raising an eyebrow at Bruce in concern.

"That is usually the way one fishes," Bruce answered, already sending an 'okay' answer to Clark, that they would meet with him. "Oh come on, Tony," Bruce mocked. "It could be so much fun!"

\-----

Tony insisted on driving, so they took his Audio R8 and met up with Clark just outside of Gotham, at a little lake in the middle of no where. Bruce was a little annoyed and Tony kept insisted that Clark was going to try to kill them.

"This is how all those horror movies start, Bruce. You get a phone call to meet a friend somewhere. You go. And it's at a place like this where no one will hear you and then your friend kills you." Tony blurted out, but Bruce was sure he was just trying to find a reason to get out of the trip.

"What are you babbling on about?" Bruce asked as he kicked a stray stone into the water. Tony had his arms crossed over his chest in a huff. "This is Clark we're talking about here. He has a hard enough time killing a spider, let alone Batman or Iron Man."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce when he saw the younger man wasn't going to budge easily. "I just can't trust a man who wears tights and his underwear on the outside. It's just disturbing, Bruce."

"My mother made that outfit," came a voice from behind them, and they both turned to see Clark stepping out of a rental car. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and a red Hawaiian flower print shirt, a tan fishing hat, and sandals. Bruce looked down at himself and then to Tony. They were both wearing designer suits. Maybe they didn't think this through properly.

"Well, that explains everything," Tony said exasperatedly. "Didn't you tell her she sewed it inside out? Or was she purposefully trying to get you made fun of?"

Usually Clark was a very laid back guy, but Tony had a way of pushing buttons. Maybe this was why they let him drink, he was always a little less mouthy then. Clark frowned. "It made the 'bulge' less noticeable." Clark was trying to keep his cool and Bruce could tell this was one time that maybe he should step in.

"Ok _ay_ , let's just get this fishing thing started?" Bruce asked flashing Clark his best, brightest, biggest grin. Clark relaxed, turning behind him and pulling out three fishing rods, a bucket of what looked like worms, and a six pack of beer (along with a back pack of who knew what).

Tony automatically lightened up at the sight of the beer, walking over to Clark to help him. "Here, I'll take these off your hands," Tony took the pack of beers, looking over the piss poor label, but caught the glare Bruce was giving him to not say anything.

They walked around to the dock where there was a small boat, four people could easy fit snugly into it, so the three of them got in without any trouble. Tony stepped in, sitting down on the left side, while Clark took the right, leaving Bruce in the middle, sighing in annoyance. Tony was looking around the boat, moving it slightly back and forth.

"Where is the bathroom on this thing?" He asked and Clark peered over his shoulder at him and then to Bruce. God, Tony really was a sheltered child.

"There isn't one, Tony. It's a small engined powered boat meant for lakes. It's not a yacht." Clark explained as he pulled the string on the engine next to him a few times before it started up and they headed out for the middle of the lake.

"What if I have to take a piss?" Tony asked, arms folded over his chest, glaring down at the beers. Bruce knew he wanted one, but was afraid if he had to pee there wouldn't be anywhere to go.

"You hold it," Clark answered. Tony went quite, silently brooding and contemplating. Bruce, having had to hold his bladder a lot longer than a few hours before, popped the top of a beer. He didn't drink much and maybe just this once wouldn't be so bad.

They came to a stop in the middle of the lake and Clark went to work setting up the fishing rods with worms. The rods were old, maybe even older than Clark. He handed one to Bruce and then one to Tony. Tony let his rod dip into the water and then settled back the best he couldn't against the other side of the small boat. Bruce finished his beer and placed the can down next to Tony.

"You can always piss in the can if you have to go. Just don't forget that's the one with piss in it." Bruce said smugly. Tony looked at the can and then reached into the his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a silver flask and took a swig.

"What is that?" Clark asked, casting his line a little further out.

"It might be scotch," Tony answered, popping open one of the beers. Bruce made a face, he couldn't imagine scotch and beer tasting too good together. Bruce threw his line out, having gone fishing a few times at the summer camp his parents sent him to, he remember a few things.

Clark sighed. "I don't know what Bruce sees in you."

Bruce felt his heart race at the comment, and then he quickly opened his mouth to remedy it. "No, no. Clark, really? You can't possibly believe all that hype in the newspapers this morning?"

Clark tipped his head to side. "I have to say I was surprised. I really thought you were shooting for Jim Gordon, but if Tony is what tosses your hay, then I'm happy for you."

Tony was snickering behind Bruce. "Oh, don't be shy about it, Brucie! Now that our love is out in the open we don't have to hide anymore!" Tony leaned in puckering up to Bruce, and Bruce pushed him off with an annoyed grunt. Tony was still laughing when he took another swig of both beer and scotch. "You keep treating me this way, sugar bunch, and I'm going to end up leaving you."

"Wait, so you two aren't actually dating?" Clark asked as the obvious finally dawned on him. Bruce looked over at him dully, as if he really needed to answer that. "So, why then?"

Tony took another two swigs of scotch. "Bruce got arrested yesterday for speeding and talking on his phone and having too many unpaid tickets. Guess who pulled him over and arrested him?" Tony was grinning from ear to ear, the alcohol was starting to seep into his veins. Maybe they should have stopped for breakfast first.

Clark shrugged, confused.

"Jim. Gordon." Tony said slowly. "Jim motherfucking Gordon! The man is obviously obsessed, stalking Bruce like that. Anyway, I had the idea that in order to get him to stop stalking Bruce, that we make up that we actually were dating and then Gordon would go crawl in hole for while and forget about bugging Brucie." Tony had a big grin on his face, and Bruce was surprised he stopped talking at all.

"Uh, huh..." Clark said, giving Bruce one of a rather scared look. Tony could be quite entertaining when he was starting to get drunk. "Well, then I guess this interview is pointless."

Bruce shrugged. "Make something up. We can't exactly retract it _again_."

Clark stared at Bruce for a long moment and then turned back to his fishing rod. Tony popped open another beer. Bruce was looking around the lake, the quiet suddenly sinking in once Tony had stopped blabbering. They were in the boat another half an hour and Tony had fallen asleep, head against Bruce's shoulder. Clark had caught a few fish and then let them go again, and Bruce didn't really care what was going on, the quite was nice.

Clark suddenly turned his head sharply to the left, and tipped his head slightly as if listening for something. Bruce knew the reporter was hearing something neither he or Tony could. Clark then looked to Bruce wearily.

"Uhm, Bruce..." Clark started to say but by then it was too late and Bruce had already scene it across the lake. Another boat was being loaded into the water and two figured were getting into it. One was average height and the other looked like a young boy. Bruce squinted to see if he could make them out, but his heart was already registering what he already knew.

"Is that...?" Bruce started to ask, not really expecting an answer. Clark nodded. Bruce looked at Tony's head on his shoulder and knew that if he woke him up quickly there would be trouble and Tony would freak out. Bruce looked at the engine, to Clark and then back to Gordon and his son Jimmy. They were in the boat and had started the engine.

Bruce didn't stop to think and lunged for the engine pull. Tony's head slipped off Bruce's shoulder and he fall forward, waking up soon enough to stop himself from falling over the edge of the boat. He looked at Bruce in a semi-groggy glare. Clark had batted off Bruce's hand from the engine pull, and not knowing his own strength, pushed him a little too hard and Bruce ended up crashing into Tony, who was attempting to stand up to find the empty can to pee in. Tony tripped backwards, tipping the whole boat over.

All three of them ended up in the water. Tony was glaring at Bruce who in turn was glaring at Clark. Clark's fishing hat was thoroughly soaked and flopping down over the sides of his head. Bruce's once nicely styled hair was sticking to every part of his face, and his suit suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Tony had out his flask and was tipping it upside down.

"Thanks a bunch, Kent," he said glowering at reporter, who was giving him a weak smile. Bruce sighed as he watched the other boat speed across the water towards them. There was no escape this time. The boat came to stop, idling next to the three of them. Gordon had one hand on the engine control and the other on the side of the boat, looking the three of them over.

"You boys need some help?" He asked, taking the one tone of a police officer. He looked at the empty beer cans floating around the water near them they all smiled at him innocently.

\-----

Lucky for all three of them Gordon had a few towels in the back of his car. Bruce had taken off suit jacket before they went out on the lake, he didn't even want to think about what that would have felt like to have on soaking wet; bad enough having the rest of his suit. He took his tie off and tried to dry himself the best he could. He watched as Clark contemplated running off for a minute to just spin dry, which really wasn't fair. But Clark seemed torn because he didn't want to give himself away. Bruce thought that was pretty pointless – if Gordon knew Bruce was Batman there was a really good chance that he knew Clark was Superman.

Tony stayed in all his clothes, glaring at Clark, and refusing to talk to anyone. He was pretty upset about his scotch, suit, cell phone, and any other electric device he happened to have one him. They all shorted out. Good thing Tony made the arc reactor water proof. Clark stepped up next to Tony to try and talk to him. Bruce stood by Tony's car, drying his hair. Gordon approached and Bruce tried his best to stay casual.

"So, take the day off to spend some time with your son, Jim?" Bruce said, plastering one of his famous playboy smiles on his face. Gordon watched him with some concern.

"Holiday at school. Thought I would take the time. Fishing seemed like a nice idea," Gordon said and then motioned to Clark and Tony. "I see you three had the same idea." Bruce knew that somehow Gordon had found out that they were going to be here and made up an excuse to be here as well. _He forgets_ , Bruce thought, _who started this stalking thing_.

There were a few long moments of silence and then finally Gordon sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his side. "So, uh...Tony, huh?" Gordon asked as he motioned to the other billionaire, who was still tearing Clark a new one about his scotch and his suit. Bruce found he didn't know what to say, but apparently Tony and Clark had vaguely over heard and had stopped bickering. Tony grinned back at Bruce, and Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"It's..." Bruce started to say and then without notice Tony was at his side, placing a hand on Bruce's chest, making his wet shirt stick to his skin.

"It's great!" Tony cut in. "We weren't sure if the world needed to know, but it seemed pointless to keep hiding."

Gordon grimaced slightly, trying to cover it up with a small smile. "Well, that's wonderful. I'm glad you _two_ are _happy_." There was a lot of vague regret in Gordon's voice and Bruce almost wanted to reach out and tell him that it was a lie, but his better judgment – and Tony – stopped him.

"Thanks," Tony answered politely, snuggling into Bruce's bicep. Bruce tried not to look so annoyed, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm going to go fishing with my son now. You can pick up your car from impound tomorrow, Bruce," Gordon said almost sadly. Bruce was starting to regret letting Tony do this to him, but it seemed to be working. Gordon looked to be getting the clue that Bruce was trying to stay away. Gordon walked away and Tony handed Bruce his keys.

"I'm not in a state to drive. Make sure you take your wet shoes off and sit on the towel. I don't need soggy upholstery."


	5. Twitter

Bruce sat in the passenger side of Tony's Audi R8, arms folded over his chest and staring out the window. Tony was driving and babbling on about something, most likely his ruined suit from yesterday's extravaganza. Bruce had learned to tune out Tony when he started in on his mindless rants that he often repeated. Bruce nodded now and then to assure the other man that he was listening, but his thoughts were actually elsewhere. He couldn't help but picture the sullen, almost sad look on Jim Gordon's face when Tony and Bruce acknowledged their relationship. If Bruce didn't know any better, he would have thought the commissioner had other feelings for him than he let on a few weeks ago. Or maybe it was just that Bruce was lying to him, running from him, and generally not there for him anymore.

Not even as Batman.

The crime in Gotham had been down significantly, so there was no point in catching up with Gordon. Bruce found he was dreading when the time came that he would need to face Gordon as Batman again, because he knew there would be some kind of mention of the situations and more prodding at the vigilante to give up his secrets. Bruce wasn't sure why it was so important to Gordon; the man never expressed an interest before, but something changed and Bruce wasn't sure what.

"Bruce?" Tony was asking, glaring at him through the corner of his eye. He was looking a little perturbed, and Bruce knew that the other man figured out he wasn't really listening. "What's got your mind so wrapped up that you can't even pay attention to what _I'm_ saying?"

Bruce blinked a few times before turning his gaze to Tony. "Hm? Oh, uh. Nothing." Bruce started to chew on his bottom lip, as he continued to think about Gordon, and he caught Tony rolling his eyes.

"Look, Bruce, you wanted him out of the way, to leave you alone and let be, be. It's working. But it's not going to continue to work unless you stop moping about it." Tony obviously knew Bruce well enough to know when he had certain things on his mind. Maybe there was a reason that he and Tony were starting to become closer friends than Bruce had ever intended.

"I'm not moping. I'm just... A little conflicted," Bruce admitted. Tony smirked at him with one of the mischievous grins that always suggested he had something awful up his sleeve.

"You need some kind of distraction for when you aren't working. Something to take your mind off of it completely," Tony suggested. Bruce frowned at him, he could only imagine what the other man had in mind.

"I don't want a Nintendo DS, Tony," Bruce said sternly. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"I wasn't really thinking of games. Have you ever heard of Twitter?" Tony asked, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to Bruce. "There is an application on there for it. Find it."

Bruce took the phone and found the application that had the word Twitter in it and opened it. It looked like some over complicated networking sight. "What is this exactly?"

"Twitter. You use it to keep in contact with people. You update with whatever you want whenever you want. People can follow you and comment on what you say, and in turn you can do the same. It's good because I can keep track of Potts this way," Tony explained matter-of-factly. Bruce looked over the application and the many people who were 'following' Tony. Many of them were gay supporters giving Tony their congratulations on his recent coming out. Bruce let out a small groan of annoyance.

"This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think? I don't want these people following my day-to-day activities. Isn't it bad enough that the media is already swarming us?" Bruce shut the application down before he felt any more nauseated. He put the phone down in one of the cup holders.

"I don't really care. It's amusing, Bruce. I don't take any of it seriously and I never give out enough information to pinpoint exactly where I am or where I might be going. It's just for fun," Tony sighed as he looked over at Bruce and saw just how unamused he was with the idea. "Come on. I'll help you set one up when we get back to your place. You can check it out and if you don't like it, you don't have to use it."

Considering Tony was never going to let Bruce hear the end of it if he didn't at least try it out, Bruce nodded slowly. "Fine."

"That's my boy," Tony said approvingly, a grin growing across his lips. They pulled into the impound lot, and Tony parked the car to let Bruce out. "I'm going to swing by the hotel and check in with Miss Potts. I'll meet you back at the penthouse in a few hours."

Bruce shrugged, unsnapping his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Tony drove away and Bruce started for the small shed used as an office. He had his hands in his pockets, walking as casually as he could. He approached the 'office' window and the man behind the counter looked up at him from his newspaper. He blinked a few times, looked Bruce over with some sort of grimace appearing on his face, and then went back to his newspaper. Bruce's jaw dropped a little, appalled.

"Excuse me," Bruce began to say and the man looked up at him again, annoyed. "I need to retrieve my car."

"Yeah I bet ya do," the man said, shaking his head.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Bruce asked, giving a bit of his own snarky attitude, if that was how the man wanted to be.

"Nothin'. What kinda car is it?" The man was playing games, because he obviously had recognized Bruce, but didn't much want to give him the time of day.

"A black Lamborghini," Bruce replied simply.

"We have a few of those here, can you give me the license plate number?" The man was smiling at him now, a fake and grotesque sort of grin that made Bruce want to vomit.

"I bet you do," Bruce said through gritted teeth. "License plate number is 135 024." Bruce was attempting to keep the smile on his face, but it was fading quickly as the man entered the number into his data base slowly, looking up at Bruce with a toothy grin, which didn't' say much considering the man was missing at least five teeth.

"Oh, here it is. Bruce Wayne?" As if the man didn't already know.

"Yes," Bruce replied again, and his smile faded slowly as the man took a pair of keys off the board next to him and left out the back door of the small 'office'. Bruce stood, waiting. There was a loud screech of tires and the car was brought around in a fury of dust and burning rubber in front of Bruce. Bruce let out an annoyed sigh as the man got out and left the door open for him.

"There you go, Mister Wayne," the man said mockingly. He stood by the door as if waiting for some kind of tip for the service, since it was Bruce Wayne. Bruce, however, looked at the man blankly, got into his car and drove off, leaving a trail of more dust in the disgusting man's face.

Oh, Gordon was not going to live this down. Bruce should never have had to experience this kind of annoyance in his life.

\-----

Bruce returned the penthouse to see Tony was already there, despite him saying it would be a few hours. Bruce had almost hoped for at least an hour to himself before seeing Tony again. Bruce hadn't had a moment to himself in the last week, and it was starting to feel cramped in his own personal space.

"Hey there, cupcake," Tony said as endearing as he could muster. Bruce rolled his eyes as he strolled across the living room and sat down next to Tony on the couch. Tony had Bruce's laptop out and was scrolling through a website.

"What are you looking at?" Bruce asked as he peered over the other man's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Tony moved the screen to show Bruce. Twitter, of course. But this one wasn't in Tony's name, it was in Bruce's.

"You already made me a profile?" Bruce grabbed the laptop away from him and, and scrolled through the page. In just a few minutes, it seemed, Bruce had over four hundred followers. He looked at Tony in question.

"I said I was going to. Apparently you're popular," Tony said, pointing at the 'followers' link for Bruce to click on it. "Especially with all the single male models."

Bruce scowled as he clicked the link, scrolling through the names of all the people he didn't even recognize. Except for Tony's. He clicked on Tony's name and started to read through all the comments he made. There was a mention on there about having to go fishing with Bruce and 'his good-two-shoes friend Clark Kent'. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"I thought you said that you didn't mention any real places you were going?" Bruce asked, quickly clicking the link for who was following Tony Stark.

"I don't consider fishing to be giving away exactly where I am. For all these people know I could have been going to Alaska to ice fish." Tony pushed in closer to Bruce to see the screen and what he was doing. "Why are you checking _my_ followers?"

"Because I have a sneaking suspicion," Bruce answered roughly, scrolling through the pages of names until he came across the one he suspected. Bruce turned the laptop so Tony could see it.

"Oh," Tony said softly, looking away from Bruce innocently. "I really didn't know. I don't pay too much attention to who follows me and who doesn't."

Bruce smirked. "Well, if that's the way Gordon wants to play this game, I think I could use this 'Twitter' thing to my advantage." Bruce clicked on Gordon's name and then clicked the 'follow' link below his user image.

"Why do I get the feeling, Bruce, that this is going to backfire on you?" Tony asked.

"Even if it does, just remember that you're the one that made me join." Bruce smiled smugly at the other man and watched him as he stood and walked over to the bar.

"This was not what I expected you to do with it," Tony explained, taking the bottle of scotch and downing a portion of it.

\-----

Bruce spent the next day updating his Twitter with things he was doing, except they were all false and completely untrue. With Tony's help they collaborated and made up stories about how they went out to eat and made out in public, and just places they went in general. If Bruce was right about Jim Gordon using Tony's Twitter to know where they were, then he would surely try to show up at the places that Bruce and Tony listed. Maybe this would teach the commissioner a lesson.

Or so Bruce thought. Gordon had finally started to follow Bruce on twitter and eventually started to leave him messages on the places Bruce listed he went. The messages were always something to do with the menu, and if they liked it. There was nothing to say that Gordon had gone to find them, or why he hadn't seen Tony and Bruce there at all. Bruce started to feel like Gordon was playing a game – a very annoying game.

"Well it does seem weird that you and I are both suddenly twittering all the places we're going. Maybe he knows that it's all fake," Tony suggested. Bruce sighed, Tony could have been on to something there. Maybe this whole thing was pointless then. Bruce was really not thinking things through lately, especially the fact that Gordon wasn't as dumb or stupid as a lot of people assumed he might be. A quiet man, Gordon was, but not stupid. There was a reason that Bruce chose to trust him over all the other cops and detectives, and it wasn't just because he was the only good cop. Gordon had a knack for detective work, and he was damn good at it.

"Let's tone it down then," Bruce said, because really, he should just update with the things he really does. How boring was that? Business meetings, hanging out with Tony, going to Dinner parties – it was all just so mediocre to him.

"Whatever you want, Bruce," Tony replied. "Can I still leave you little love notes?" Bruce turned to Tony and saw the smirk on his face. "What? Still have to keep up appearances."

Bruce just shrugged, he didn't really care what Tony did, this whole facade they were putting on was getting a little out of hand. They couldn't back down now, though. Bruce needed to have Gordon back off a little bit more first. Tony started to giggle and Bruce looked at him pressingly. "What are you laughing at?"

"You know those silly couples names that people make up for celebrities who are dating?" Tony asked, and Bruce nodded his head, not sure that he was really following yet. "Well, apparently you and I have one. People are referring to us as 'Truce'."

Bruce froze in place and felt his heart drop. This was ridiculous and a little bit absurd to him. Did people really have nothing better to do than to think of silly celebrity couple names? "That is..." Bruce couldn't even answer, the words just weren't there.

"I know, it's crazy. But kinda cute. Truce. It has a nice ring to it. Maybe we can make reservations at the new restaurant downtown under just that name and they'll know who we are." Tony was grabbing his phone from his pocket to look up the number and Bruce put it hand out to stop him. "What?"

"Don't," Bruce pleaded. "It's silly enough from these people, we don't need to start using it, too." Tony went to say something, but Alfred walked into the room with the afternoon mail in hand. He handed a periwinkle blue envelope to Bruce and Tony stared at in some confusion. It was not only addressed to Bruce, it was also addressed to Tony.

"Well, open it," Tony said eagerly.

Bruce tore open the top and pulled out a a lighter blue invite. He read it allowed. "Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark are Cordially invited to attend the Twenty-First Annual Policeman's Ball."

"A ball? That could be fun! When? Where?" Tony asked excitedly, trying to read over Bruce's shoulder, but Bruce pulled the invite closer to himself, and pushed Tony away.

"This Saturday. It's to be held at the banquet hall of the Gotham Ritz..." Bruce trailed off as he started to read the rest of the invite, looking at the last words at the bottom. "We aren't going."

"What? Why not? It's charity isn't it? A fund raiser to keep the good cops of Gotham in uniforms and stuff?" Tony asked, he was starting to sound sad. Bruce knew Tony liked a good party, because it usually meant lots of booze. Bruce handed Tony the invite to look over, pointing to the bottom portion. Tony read it carefully. "Ah, hosted by Commissioner Gordon."

"Exactly," Bruce said stubbornly. "We aren't going to go."

"Master Wayne, might I suggest you do go. You have a reputation to uphold, sir," Alfred suggested finally, having kept quiet until then. Bruce looked up at him, knowing he was right. "After all the parties you've invited the Commissioner to, I think you owe him at least this one."

"And its a ball, Bruce! A _Ball_ ," Tony said excitedly again, seeing as Bruce was about to give in and say they were going to go.

"It's also a trap," Bruce said coolly.

Tony took Bruce's hand and patted it and started to mock him. "There, there, Brucie. Tony will be there to protect you from the big bad Commish."


	6. The Ball

Tony insisted they go shopping for new suits, but it wasn't like \either of them really needed a new ones. Tony wanted something different. He picked out matching Mandarin collared suits for both he and Bruce. He made Bruce buy a white one while he picked out black. Bruce was not pleased with this, his style of suits were always black. Tony looked him over in the suit and smiled approvingly.

"But Bruce, white is so nice against your tan skin," Tony said smoothly, swiping a hand the front of the jacket, touching Bruce a bit more personally than he would have preferred. Bruce let out annoyed sigh, nodding to the salesman that he would take it.

"I don't see why we have to wear matching suits at all, Tony," Bruce said as he walked back into the dressed room and began to put his own clothes back on.

"Because it's cute and everyone will be expecting it," Tony said as he stood up against the door of the dressing room, waiting for Bruce to come back out. "Plus, you look really hot in it, Bruce."

"And why would I want to look hot in a suit? It's a ball, not a nightclub." Bruce emerged from the stall dressed in his normal everyday pin-striped black Armani suit. The salesman had hung their suits for them on hangers and placed them in canvas garment bags so they wouldn't get dirty on the trip back to Bruce's penthouse.

"Because, Bruce, you're with _me_. You _have_ to look hot." Tony opened the shop door and they both walked out to the limo they had waiting, sliding inside.

\-----

The Penthouse was too quiet when they returned. Alfred was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes from breakfast. He looked up as both Tony and Bruce walked in, suits in hand. He looked at them curiously, wiping the counter with his rag. He then placed both hands on the counter, leaning over the it a bit, as if trying to peek at what they had bought.

"Dare I ask what Master Stark has talked you into this time?" Alfred asked as he gave Tony a once over with his eyes, as if assessing him. Tony let out scoff.

"I did not 'talk' Bruce into buying anything. He could have simply said no and that would have been the end of it," Tony said, giving Alfred a pout that suggested his feeling were deeply hurt. Alfred rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce unzipped the bag and showed Alfred the pristine white suit. He looked at Alfred knowingly and the older gentlemen raised his eyebrows and set back to work on cleaning the counter. "Well, I hope you two don't expect to get into any tumbles tonight, sir. I won't be doing the dry-cleaning rounds until Monday."

Bruce zipped up the garment bag. "I don't _plan_ on things like that happening, Alfred. I'm pretty sure no one will try anything at a Police function." But that was silly to say, too, because it's never stopped criminals in the past.

"Of course, sir," Alfred said, throwing the dirty rag into the bucket of soapy water he had on the floor. "If you and Master Stark will excuse me, I have three bathrooms to clean." Alfred went to leave the room and then turned back, gesturing a finger at Tony. "Ah, Miss Potts called. She asked me to tell you that she will be taking the rest of the day off and that she will talk to you tomorrow morning."

Tony nodded and Alfred left.

"That's odd. Why didn't Potts tell me sooner she needed the night off. A little more notice would have been nice..." Tony started to blabber on, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Tony, it doesn't matter. We're busy tonight anyway. Remember, the ball?" Bruce asked, gestured at the suits he was now dreading being seen in, especially matching up with Tony.

"Oh, right. Well. I... hm," Tony pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his numbers, pacing the room as he did.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he tried to look over Tony's shoulder to see who he was looking for. Tony walked across the room to the windows over looking Gotham.

"I'm calling Miss Potts. I demand to know what she thinks she is doing taking a night off," Tony explained, folding one arms over his chest as he leaned his ear into his phone.

"Didn't you ever think that maybe she just wanted some time to herself?" Bruce walked towards Tony and the older man glared at him, as if Bruce were insane for even suggesting such a thing. Bruce sighed and walked towards the living room, pulling out his own cell phone to check his messages. He sat down on the couch, scrolling through his inbox. Tony appeared not two minutes later, phone firmly gripped in his hand, looking rather perturbed.

Bruce looked up at him expectantly.

"She has a date," Tony said in a growl. "A date, Bruce. Pepper Potts has a _date_."

Bruce blinked; he was sure that he was missing the important information in this conversation somewhere and he couldn't quite place what it was. "That's great. She should get out and away from you now and then." _Not that I seem to be able to do the same_ , Bruce thought.

"That is not the point, Bruce. The point is she has a date. And it's not with me. Do you know how many times I offered to take her to dinner? She always refuses. I figured she just didn't want to date, too dedicated to her work." Tony was starting to blow this whole thing up and his delusions of Miss Potts were getting to be bit much for Bruce.

"Tony, Miss Potts is your employee. Maybe she feels that she shouldn't date her employer," Bruce explained, but Tony was still fuming, his face stone and his lips moving in an usual grumbling manner. "Look, it's one date with someone from Gotham. She'll likely never see him again once you guys go back to Malibu."

At this, Tony began to loosen up a little. He nodded his head and smiled a little at Bruce. "You're right. She won't see him again," Tony said with a slightly more chipper tone. He put his cell phone back into his picket and sat down next to Bruce. "I knew I could count on you to cheer me up, Bruce."

\-----

Bruce put on the white suit that evening, looking over his appearance he couldn't help but feel a little naked without wearing black. He hated that white was such a vulnerable color and he hated more that Tony talked him into it. He slipped on the matching shiny, white dress shoes as he began to loop the gold buttons through the holes on the opposite side of the jacket. Alfred walked in, stopping just at the door and looked Bruce over carefully.

"Well, at least Master Stark has good taste, sir," the butler commented before walking over to Bruce and handing him the invite. "You'll need this to get into the party. The limo is out front waiting."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said, taking the invite in one hand and using the other to place all his belonging into his pockets. He patted Alfred on the shoulder as he walked passed him and made his way down to the bottom floor where Tony was waiting just outside the limo. They piled in.

"I thought for sure you were going to bail on me," Tony said as the limo started to drive.

"I've already invested too much into this ball as it is, it would be a waste not to go," Bruce replied. Tony smiled at him and gestured to the mini bar door fridge. Bruce shook his head and watched as Tony helped himself to a drink. Oh, the night was going to intolerable if Tony was already starting to drink.

"You look tense, sweetums, why don't you have a drink to calm your nerves?" Tony suggested as he sipped what looked to be whiskey. Bruce shook his head.

"One of us needs to be on our toes," Bruce replied, folding his arms over his chest. Bruce had to admit though, he was very nervous about the ball, it wasn't every day he was out of his element, and not being the one throwing the party was a little unusual feeling for him. Worse of all, he had to play nice with Gordon since he was the host and there would be no getting away from him even if he tried. Bruce hoped that the ball was packed and Gordon would have to entertain other guests as well.

Somehow that didn't seem too likely.

The limo ride was quiet, for the most part, Tony babbled on now and then about Pepper Potts and how he wished he knew where she was and who she was with. Finally as they pulled up to the Gotham Ritz Bruce stuck a finger into Tony's chest, right where the arc reactor was, and glared at him for a second before he spoke.

"Shut up. We're suppose to be here together and it's a little hard to act like a 'loving partner' when you keep going on about your personal assistant. Who, mind you, will never want anything to do with you outside of her job." Bruce slipped out of the limo, straightening his suit of wrinkles it might have gotten while sitting. Tony's mouth hung open slightly as he tried to find the words to reply to Bruce, but the younger man had already started for the door without him.

Tony finally got out of the car, tossing his empty tumbler onto the seat and walked up the steps of the Ritz where Bruce was waiting. "You know you send a lot of mixed signals. One minute you can't stand that we're even trying to pull off this act of 'being together' and then next you're all over it. Make up your damn mind."

Bruce had one hand in his pocket, eyebrow raised as Tony curiously. "I think I have a right to change how I feel on situations as they arise." Bruce gestured at the door what was being held open for them by the doorman. Tony narrowed his eyes on Bruce cautiously as he walked past him, Bruce following behind by just a few steps.

Bruce caught up with him just before the the entered the main banquet hall of the hotel. The room was decorated in blues and silver, and was lined with buffet tables of food. Bruce was looking around the room when Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the open bar. On usual occasions a scene such as that would have caused a few confused and curious glares, but since most people read newspapers and watched the news... No one seemed surprised.

Tony ordered a scotch and then kindly ordered Bruce a diet coke, which he wasn't likely to drink but at least Tony remembered him this time. They got their drinks and mingled with Mayor Garcia and his wife as well as the District Attorney and her husband.

"I think it's just wonderful you two found each other and found the courage to openly announce your relationship," Mrs. Garcia was saying to Bruce, who was trying his best to look as if he was really listening to her.

"Oh, well you know..." Bruce didn't have much to say in return to that, it was same old comments from everyone he had been running into the past week. Tony had been able to shake off the DA and her husband and rejoined Bruce and the Garcia's in their conversation.

"We thought it would be a good idea. People would find out anyway," Tony said as he butted into the conversation with ease – as if he had never left. He placed a hand on Bruce shoulder, finger the collar of his suit, his fingertips grazing Bruce's neck softly. On most occasions Bruce would have swatted the hand off, but he focused himself, being reminded they were doing this for show.

Instead, Bruce tipped his head slightly towards Tony, glancing at him in the most loving manner he could find in himself. Mrs..Garcia smiled at them, looking as if she were holding back the urge to hug them both to her tightly and squeeze them to death. Bruce placed a hand at the small of Tony's back, patting it. It was a signal that maybe they should move on or go do something else before the woman actually did what her body language was suggesting.

"Well, it's been great catching up with you Anthony," Tony said to the Mayor as he took Bruce hand. "But we need to go schmooze with a couple other people before we get an earful later." The Mayor and his wife both nodded knowingly. Tony dragged Bruce across the room to the food tables, hoping to find someone else Bruce might know.

"I'm really surprised good ol' Jimmy hasn't been seen yet," Tony said as he picked at the food trays of shrimp, making a disgusted face at some of the other dishes. Bruce was staring in the other direction, watching the doors carefully.

"You're right. He's never late and the party started twenty minutes ago," Bruce commented, fiddling with the keys in his pocket. It was almost a surreal situation considering Bruce was always the one late for parties and Jim Gordon was always on time. It was as if the tables _had_ really turned and they switched roles in society. All but their jobs, that is.

"Well, worrying about it won't change anything..." Tony drifted off as he turned his head to the door seeing Commissioner Gordon walk int the room, dressed in a very nice black suit and bow tie, with a lovely red head attached to his arm. Bruce could have sworn he heard Tony say a few choice curse words under his breath. It was then that Bruce actually got a good look at the lady at Gordon's side.

Pepper Potts.

Bruce almost wanted to laugh, but another part of him wanted to vomit. He felt this little pang in his chest that felt something like... Jealously? No, that couldn't be it. Bad shrimp maybe? Yes, it had to be the shrimp. Bruce sipped the last of his diet coke, setting down the glass and waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Slowly, Gordon and Potts walked towards them. She was dressed in a lovely, simple purple gown, sleeveless and only slightly low-cut. She nodded at Bruce with a shy smile on her face and then she sterned herself when she saw the look Tony was giving.

"Mister Wayne, Mister Stark," Gordon greeted, giving each other them the same warm smile that ticked at the sides of his mustache. "Glad you two made it. It's always good to have Gotham's Prince available to attend these events. People tend to come when they know Bruce Wayne will be here."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the commissioner. "That so?" Gordon merely nodded his head slightly. Bruce found that notion odd, considering he had never been invited to one of these balls in the past, he couldn't quite believe the older man. Bruce thought it just a bad attempt to get him in an isolated place he might not be able to escape.

But then why did he invite Potts to come with him? Curiously, Bruce smiled at Gordon. "Well always to be of service. I hope the donations part goes rather well. I know the police force could really use new equipment." Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, Gordon had told Batman that under strict confidence that he wouldn't go blabbing it. That was a few months ago, at least.

"Yes, we do," Gordon said slowly, eying Bruce.

Tony was still grumbling and Potts was trying not to make any eye contact with him, knowing full well that he was rather annoyed with her right now. "Bruce," he started to say as he grabbed the other man's hand almost protectively, "let's go dance."

Bruce found himself dragged out to the middle of the ballroom, Tony sweeping his arm around Bruce's back and moving him into a slow sway. Obviously Tony thought he was going to lead, and at this moment Bruce didn't really care. He looked Tony in the eye, but the older man wasn't looking at him, he was still angrily glaring after Potts.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Bruce asked as Tony pulled him a little closer, their faces were just inches from each other.

Tony looked up into Bruce's eyes finally, sighing. "He's playing a very mean game. You know he's doing this to get back at both of us. Trying to make us both jealous."

"I almost got that feeling, too," Bruce agreed. "A little low of him."

Tony went quite for a moment and then he smiled, a very Tony Stark smile full of mischief. "But, we started this game and we can one up him." Tony lead them around to outside of the dance floor, still moving with some grace. Tony snaked the arm he had around Bruce's waist up his back, pulling him in as close as possible. Then, he placed his other hand on the back of Bruce's neck and pulled his head down towards his and kissed him.

It wasn't delicate and it wasn't soft, but it harsh and needy and felt like a fire had erupted in Bruce's mouth. A lot of people had stopped to gawk, even Gordon and Potts.

When they did stop, Bruce felt flushed and slightly embarrassed. Tony looked relaxed and told Bruce he was going to get a drink, and Bruce said he would be in the restroom... Trying to figure out his life. This was not what he had ever wanted, the game they were playing with Gordon. And he couldn't help but think that maybe Tony would get attached to the idea of them and then it would be harder to break it off when the time came.

Bruce walked into the men's room slowly, checking for anyone else that might have been in there. No one. He walked up to the sink, looking himself over in the mirror. The white suit wasn't such a bad choice, the cut fit him nicely at least, but he didn't see what Tony meant about the white on his tan. Bruce hardly had a tan these days.

But that was one of the minor issues he was having. The big issue was Gordon. Bruce hadn't expected to feel jealousy. Bruce hadn't even expected when he started to hang around Gordon to start having feelings for him, which was why he backed off. The last thing Bruce needed was another attachment that could end up in the same fate – or similar – as Rachel. Bruce wasn't sure he could take another heartache – another loss.

"The longer you stare into a mirror, the worse you assume you look," came a male voice from behind Bruce. Walking into the frame of the mirror was Jim Gordon, hands in his pockets and staring at his feet for a brief moment before lifting his head to meet Bruce's eyes in the mirror.

Bruce wasn't sure if he should say anything or leave. Saying nothing seemed a good plan, but leaving... Gordon was right at the exit. Bruce placed his palms down on the counter, bending slightly at his hips to lean forward. He took a deep breath. Everything he was afraid of was happening and Tony was no where to be seen.

"So, tell me something," Gordon started to say, lifting one hand from his pocket in a gesture at Bruce. "What do you see in Tony Stark?"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows at Gordon, confusion obvious on his face. This was not the question he was expecting, it wasn't even the conversation he thought would have been brought up. "I, well..." Bruce didn't have a real answer, because his feelings for Tony weren't _real_ feelings, they were friends and nothing else. But he couldn't very well tell _that_ to Gordon.

Gordon sighed heavily. "Look, Bruce, I can keep playing this game with you and Mister Stark for however long you want to keep it up. But at what point do you say that it's enough and stop running from me?"

"Jim, there is so much you don't understand..." Bruce turned around, facing Gordon.

"I'd like to," Gordon said. "You can't just stalk a man for a week, practically beg for him to be your friend and then drop him like a bad habit. He might start to think he did something wrong." Gordon's eyes were a little sad, and Bruce could he had inadvertently hurt Gordon's feelings, or worse, pride.

"It wasn't you," Bruce said hesitantly. He could not have this conversation right now, it wasn't the place or the time. Bruce pushed himself away from the counter, getting ready to walk out the restroom. "I should go find Tony." He started to walk past Gordon when the older man held out an arm, hand flat to the wall and blocking Bruce from leaving. Bruce could push past if he wanted, but curiosity stopped him. His eyes met Gordon's through the thick cut of of the older man's glasses, an intense gaze that made Bruce freeze on the spot.

"Just tell me you aren't really involved with Tony Stark." It wasn't quite a question, but more of something Gordon needed to know – to hear – and Bruce knew it. It would blow everything, and he could keep lying. But why? Gordon obviously knew. Bruce merely gazed at Gordon for a moment, not sure of his own actions. Where was Tony?

Instead, Bruce said the first thing that slipped off his tongue. "Why do you care?"

Gordon dropped his arm, obviously not impressed. "The same reason you care enough to keep lying."

\-----

Bruce finally walked out of the restroom, after having waited few minutes after Gordon left. He wasn't sure he understood the Commissioner's intentions anymore; was he out of friendship or a relationship? Or did he just want a reason for why Bruce was acting the way he was. It was very out character for Bruce, for those who knew him outside the facade. Maybe he and Tony did need to tone it down a little.

Tony was in the corner talking to some blond, flirting and general being... Well, Tony. Bruce approached him and the girl began to giggle. Tony smiled at Bruce and then gestured at the girl suggestively. Bruce let out an annoyed sighed and pulled Tony aside.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, annoyed.

"What? No one said we had to be gay, we can bisexual, right? She's very willing to have a threesome with us," Tony had a big grin on his face, nodding his head in approval, hoping to get Bruce to do that same. Bruce shook his head instead.

"No," Bruce said sternly. Tony raised an eyebrow, obviously catching on to Bruce's now different demeanor.

"What's happened?" Tony asked, sipping his new glass of scotch.

"Nothing," Bruce replied, running and hand mindlessly through his hair. "I need some air." And he left Tony in a said of awe, walking towards the exit of the ballroom. He stopped at the steps, taking a deep breath to feel the cool night air in his lungs. He heard footsteps behind him and soon Tony was standing next to him.

"I know you think of me as rather self-centered and probably oblivious at times, Bruce, but I'm not at a total loss when it comes to your feelings. Now, I won't ask again. What's wrong?"

Bruce turned his head to Tony and stared at him for a long moment, gathering what thoughts he had and if he really wanted to share what was on his heart lately. It felt a little too new, even to Bruce, and he wasn't even sure if they were really his true feelings. Tony looked at him pressingly.

"Everything, Tony. Everything is wrong."


	7. The Song

After thirty minutes of talking it over with Tony, Bruce decided to suck it up and head back into the ballroom. There was no point in letting Jim Gordon get to him like this; the more he showed how annoyed he was with the situation, the more Gordon knew he was getting to him and that Bruce was lying about everything. Bruce needed to step up his own game with Tony if he was going to successfully throw Gordon off the trail. Yet, the question was still lingered around Bruce's mind: did he want to push Jim Gordon away, or was this merely his own safety mechanism to keep everyone he actually cared about from getting too close?

Maybe a little of both.

Bruce wandered into the ballroom, finding Tony by the bar, again. Tony handed Bruce a glass of red wine, which given the situation and the stress, Bruce took it. The guests of the ball were starting to dwindle, the donations were made and there weren't a lot of reasons for people to be there anymore. A few reporters were left, interviewing a few guests, but most were bored and waiting for something more interesting to happen.

This was probably the reason Bruce never came to one of these balls. Never enough action for a man like Bruce Wayne to show up.

The band had dispersed from the stage and all that was left was a sleek black, baby grand piano. Bruce hadn't played in years, even though Alfred had insisted he buy a piano for Wayne Manor in hopes Bruce would start to play again. Bruce just never found the time or energy. But, yet, this piano was calling to him and he found himself walking up the steps of the stage, aware of the few pair of eyes on him. He sat down on the bench, placed the glass of wine on the top of the piano, and set his fingers ready on the keys. He tried to think of something to play, but off the top of his head he couldn't think of anything.

So he let his fingers start, blending seamlessly across the white and black keys until he recognized the tune: Moonlight Sonata. A song his mother taught him when he was eight, made him practice it every day until he had it down. It was a hard feat for a child, but his mother insisted he know at least one Beethoven song by heart. Bruce hadn't played this song since his parents' death, he was surprised he even still knew it.

Tony walked up the steps, leaning over the piano, glass of scotch in his hand. Bruce looked up at Tony, fingers still going. A few other people had gathered around the stage, looking up at Bruce as he played. Tony was gazing at Bruce intently, a curious and yet confused look on his face as he tried to place something. Tony sipped his scotch and then placed it down next to Bruce's wine glass.

"Why is it that you never told me you could play the piano?" Tony asked smoothly, making his way around the side of the piano, sliding onto the bench next to Bruce.

Bruce stared down at his own fingers, gliding across the keys, not wanting to meet Tony's gaze. "You never asked." Out of the corner of Bruce's eyes, to his right he could see Gordon just off stage watching him, arms crossed over his chest. Bruce then looked at Tony and the older of the billionaire's saw what Bruce had seen as well. Tony placed a hand over Bruce's, stopping him from playing any further. He brought Bruce's hand up to his lips and kissed.

"Scoot over, honeycakes," Tony said as he gave Bruce a little push off the bench. Bruce stood, taking his wine glass in hand. He walked to the opposite side of the piano, watching Tony. "That song is much too somber. You need something with lyrics."

Bruce shrugged.

Tony began to play something more upbeat, not by much but it was less melancholy than what Bruce had been playing. And, to Bruce's shock and disapproval, Tony had began to sing, a tone not much the same of his speaking voice, slightly lower, and surprisingly nice.

"Chances are you'll find me somewhere on your road tonight..." Tony began, looking Bruce in the eyes as he sang. Bruce could tell he was drunk, but not quite so far gone that he couldn't sing without sounding completely hammered. In fact, Bruce didn't know Tony could sing at all. Tony kept going as Bruce finished his wine, no point in letting it go to waste; the night was already in shambles as it was.

Tony had one of those voices, Bruce noticed, that was soothing to listen to. Many of the guests that were left were still huddled around the bottom of the stage watching, a couple of them whispering comments about how well Tony Stark could play and sing, as well as how cute it was that he was singing to Bruce Wayne. Most cases, Bruce would have embarrassed, but he was beyond the point of caring tonight after his run in with Gordon.

He even found himself enjoying it as he gazed into Tony's eyes as he sang.

"I remember clearly how you looked the night we met," Tony continued. "I recall your laughter and your smile." Pause. " I remember how you made me feel so at ease, I remember all your grace and style." Bruce actually smiled at that, actually trying to remember the first time they had met, which was about four years prior, just after Bruce returned back to Gotham. Tony was in town for a business meeting with Wayne Enterprises and Bruce was throwing a party. Tony invited himself.

Remembering now, Bruce realized that had been one of the first times he had smiled sincerely since Wayne Manor had been burnt down. Tony was so brash and cunning, and completely full of himself, and yet everything Bruce wished he could be but never really wanted to be. They talked that night about everything and nothing. Rachel hated Tony, Bruce remembered that, too. Tony walked into the penthouse and brisked Bruce away to talk leaving Rachel by herself.

It wasn't, however, until Rachel died that Tony and Bruce really got to be closer; Bruce often opted to stay with Rachel at parties after that night and Tony would be the one schmoozing around with women and ending up in Bruce's bed with one of them that night. Tony was there for Bruce when Rachel died though and for that, Bruce was forever grateful.

Bruce glanced to his left to see Gordon was still standing just beyond the stage, arms still folded over his chest but now he was looking even more disgruntled than before, jealous even. Bruce couldn't decide if he wanted it this way anymore, or not. One part of him wanted to stow away with the commissioner and never look back and the other part wanted to continue the charade until the man left him alone completely. The latter seemed plausible, but in the long run would it be good for Gotham to keep running? Batman and Gordon were partners; it wouldn't last forever unless they talked.

Tony has stopped playing and singing, leaning over the piano towards Bruce. "Are you still with me, Brucie?" he whispered and Bruce actually smiled at him. Tony looked taken aback, usually when he said something so endearing or called him 'Brucie', the younger man would scowl at him and tell him to shut up.

"Yes, just thinking about the past," Bruce explained. He looked down at the ballroom, everyone had left once Tony stopped singing. Bruce moved around to the bench and sat down with Tony. "Thinking about the first time we met."

Tony laughed. "God, you were such a stick in the mud." Bruce pushed into Tony with his shoulder, and the other man swiveled his hips to face him. "You were. Well, you still are. Not as bad as you were then."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony. Tony shook his head and took Bruce's hand.

"Look, Bruce. I care about you and you know I'd do anything for you. Whatever you decide to do about your 'commissioner' problem, I'll back you up," Tony smiled at him sincerely, lowering his voice as he caught the eyes of Gordon staring at them. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Tony had always been Bruce's best friend, the guy he got in trouble with, competed with, tried to out do on everything. Tony was what kept Bruce inspired to continue to do what he did. And there was a small part of Bruce that held Tony's friendship above all else, especially now. Who else went through all the trouble of playing along with such a silly game of cat and mouse, while knowing that in the end the charade would end and they would still just be friends and nothing else. There would always be a place for Tony Stark in Bruce's heart, no matter what choices he made in the near future.

"Thanks, Tony," Bruce whispered. Tony looked down at their entwined fingers and then at Bruce.

"I know this is gonna sound a little gay of me, but I'll always love you, Bruce. One way or another. Whatever the choices we make. I'll be here for you." Tony smirked, trying to brush off the mushy tone in his voice and Bruce let out a light laugh.

"Same, Tony," Bruce said, and for the first time since he'd known Tony, Bruce actually wanted to kiss him. It wasn't one of those passionate type of things that someone wanted to do to a lover, but the sort of feeling that one had when they felt closer to a friend than you ever had. Bruce leaned into Tony and kissed him softly on the lips, brushing his hand against Tony's face, finger tips caressing the roughness of his beard. He pulled away and Tony looked at him, a bit shocked.

"Now, babycakes, don't get soft on me," Tony said covering up his sentimental attitude seconds before. Bruce hadn't meant he kiss to be anything but thankful, and he knew that Tony knew that, but it was the fact behind an the meaning.

Out of the corner of Bruce's eyes he watched as Gordon dropped his arms to his sides, turned on his heels, and left. Tony turned his head to look, catching the tail end of Gordon. Tony looked back at Bruce, knowingly.

"How long is going to continue?" he asked and Bruce sighed, frowning.

"I can't bring myself to let someone that close, Tony," Bruce explained.

"You have me that close..." Tony began and Bruce cut him off, shaking his head.

"But you're Iron Man. You deal with criminals all the time, you have a suit to protect you. Jim has nothing. He has his police training behind him and that's it. I can't put him in that kind of danger." Bruce hunched his shoulders, leaning his elbows on the piano keys. Tony put a hand on Bruce's back.

"I think you're making excuses. You want what's comfortable and you don't want out of your box," Tony said, taking his scotch from the top of the piano. "I can be that if you want, but I know your heart isn't in it. Wouldn't be fair to me and it wouldn't be fair to you." Tony took a sip. "You should go talk to him."

Bruce looked at the slightly older man, and Tony pushed him off the bench, motioning for the stage exit that Gordon had used. Bruce nodded and made his way off stage. He pushed open the door and out behind the building Gordon was standing next to the wall, in his usually tan trench coat, wearing his tuxedo underneath, and smoking a cigarette. Bruce closed the door gently behind him.

Slowly, Gordon turned his head to see Bruce standing there, awkward and quite alone. Gordon took a drag and let it out slowly. "I hadn't realized it was quite that serious between you and Mister Stark," he said calmly.

"It's not," Bruce said quietly. Gordon raised an eyebrow at him, taking another drag and then snubbing out the cigarette on the ground with the toe of his shoe. He turned to face Bruce, who was leaning up the against the wall, back of his head resting against it. He didn't know what to say, how to explain himself.

After a few moments Gordon spoke again, taking a few steps toward the billionaire. "Why are you here? You made it clear a few hours ago that you didn't want to talk."

"I... Look, Jim. I'm not ready to admit to anything. But I can tell you that nothing is as it seems. I promise you that," Bruce explained, starting to push away from the wall with his elbows, but Gordon was steps ahead of him, standing in front of him now and blocking him. Gordon placed his hands on the wall on either side of Bruce and stared at him.

"That's pretty vague," Gordon said. He lowered his tone, leaning in towards Bruce. "Why are you running?"

"You wouldn't understand," Bruce answered, Gordon was gazing at him intensely and Bruce felt trapped. He could get away from this, he had the skills to get out, but he was remembering what Tony said to him and maybe the man was right. But Bruce wasn't sure he was ready to go there yet, to figure it out. He put a hand to Gordon's chest and pushed on him, trying to move past him. "I need to go."

Gordon was shaking his head and grabbing Bruce by the sleeves of his suit, pulling him back. Bruce was spun around, facing Gordon, who pushed him into the wall, hands in tight fist in the fabric of Bruce's suit.

"I'm tired of this game," Gordon said leaning in towards, their lips just breaths apart. Bruce swallowed; an inevitable turn of events. Bruce closed his eyes half way, afraid to say or speak anything else, and waited for what he knew would happen.

Gordon kissed him; a long, drawn out kiss, slow and steady. Bruce found himself returning, despite his good intentions of not allowing it to happen, he found it was what he wanted all along. Gordon pulled back, smoothing out Bruce's suit.

"You have a week to come clean. After that, I'm giving up," Gordon whispered into Bruce's ear. He turned and walked back into the building.


	8. The Ellen Show

It seemed weird to Bruce that Jim Gordon would even make such demands of him. Exactly what was it that the commissioner wanted? A relationship? Maybe, if the kiss had anything to do with it. Or was it merely a hoax to get Bruce to come clean at Batman? And if that was the case, what was the purpose? Personal gain? Finally putting Batman away for good? Oh, well that was silly, too. Gordon was Batman's partner, even if a secret one at that. It was likely just Gordon wanting personal closure. Bruce was sure – wasn't he? – that Gordon didn't find men attractive. Right?

Why was he so unsure of everything?

So he had a week, to figure out exactly what was going to happen and how he would play it out. To give in to Gordon's demands and keep the partnership and friendship Batman and the commissioner had alive, or to disregard it completely and throw out everything they worked so hard for. The first choice meant a few sacrifices and knowing on both parts, that things would get dangerous. And the second part would mean that Gotham might suffer. Personal or city wide sacrifice? The answer should have been easy.

Bruce rolled from his side to his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had the worst headache right now, drinking too much the night before, especially after his run in with Gordon. So much, in fact, Bruce couldn't really remember what happened after his fifth shot of whatever Tony gave him. It was all a blur, the memory of a the limo, getting home, Tony...

 _Tony_? Bruce was sure the man had come back to the penthouse with him, again. He went to turn over in the bed when Alfred walked in with a tray of coffee and toast, only to turn his head quickly, scoffing.

"Oh really!" he exclaimed in annoyance. It was then that Bruce looked to his left and saw a completely naked Tony Stark laying half out of the sheets, arm flung over his eyes, passed out. Bruce didn't need to look down at himself to know he, too, was naked. _Oh my God_... he threw a wadded up blanket over Tony's body, grabbing for the robe on the chair next to the bed. He stood and slipped into the soft fabric, taking the tray from Alfred, who must have seen it fit to look again as he stared at Bruce in some disbelief.

"Please, _please_ tell me you didn't?" Alfred asked, nearly begging. Bruce looked back at Tony who still hadn't moved. He then turned to Alfred, setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"I... I can honestly say I don't know," Bruce replied with an uneasy smile, but Alfred was having none of that. He made an 'hrmph' noise with his throat and left room completely. Bruce didn't know why it was that Alfred didn't like Tony, and he was sure he would never find out either. Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and sipped his coffee. Behind him Tony stirred a little, rolling over to his back. Bruce turned slightly to look at the man out of the corner of his eye. Tony groaned something about coffee and then his eyes snapped open, looking around curiously.

"What... where...?" He looked over at Bruce in a lot of confusion. At least Bruce wasn't the only one confused about last night. "Bruce?" The other man went to sit up, wincing as he did. He looked down at himself and then to Bruce, despite his robe it was pretty obviously they had both been butt-naked with each other last night. Tony got on his knees and touched his ass gently, frowning slightly before looking at Bruce again accusingly. "Bruce Wayne did you ass rape me?"

Bruce spurt out coffee from his mouth, nearly dropping the mug on the floor. He placed the coffee mug down on the tray and turned to face Tony fully. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My ass, Bruce, it feels like someone stuck _his_ fucking cock in my ass. And as far as I can see you're the only one here even remotely interested in doing that," Tony said, his tone was between the lines of anger and amused, Bruce wasn't sure which was more prominent. Bruce merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"To be honest, Tony, I don't know if I did or didn't," Bruce said calmly. "But I don't think I like the fact that you assume I would be interested in 'that'."

Tony shook his head, pointing an finger at Bruce. "You know you wanted to tap that last night. I knew I shouldn't have given you those drinks," he said smugly. "Tony Stark does not get topped. Tony Stark only tops."

"Well, if your speculations have anything to bode for this situation, that statement is obviously not as true as you think," Bruce mused. Tony glared at him. Bruce had to admit, it was funny seeing Tony to distraught over something for once. But the question still was, did they or didn't they? If tony was complaining of a sore anus, then it was pretty damn obvious they had. Tony was still rubbing at it. "Did you want me to check on that for you?"

"No!" Tony furrowed his eyebrows at him, crawling out of the bed. "I can take care of myself, thanks." Bruce watched as the other man staggered to the bathroom, waddling a little as he tried not to show that his ass really did hurt quite a bit. One last scowl from the man before he shut the door sent Bruce into hysterical laughter. "I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING, BRUCE WAYNE. YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THIS."

After a few minutes, Bruce finished his coffee and toast, and waited to see if Tony would need any help. It was awfully quiet in there and Bruce was starting to worry about twenty minutes in. Bruce walked over to the bathroom door and tapped gently on it.

"Tony?" he called, testing the handle to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Tony was sitting on floor of the shower with his cellphone in hand. Apparently this was where they took their clothes off last night as their suits were thrown across the bathroom floor. "Tony..."

Tony looked up at him, a big smile on his face. "Oh, hey." As if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, not taking a step closer until he knew for sure Tony wasn't angry still.

"What?" Tony asked confused and then his eyes lit up. "Oh, right, right. Don't worry about it. From the flashbacks I'm starting to have from last night, I really liked it." He looked back down at his phone. "I got this message from Pepper, she says I received a call from the producers of that talk show with Ellen Degeneres. They want us on the show as guests."

Bruce handed Tony the extra robe from the back of the bathroom door. "That's ridiculous."

Tony took the robe and put it on, tying it around his waist, answer the text he had gotten from Pepper. "Is it? I think it might be fun. We have only a week left anyway until you come clean to Gordy, why not have a little fun while we're at it?"

Bruce looked Tony in the eye and then down at his phone. "You already told her we'd do it didn't you?"

Tony grinned mischievously. "Maybe."

\-----

Bruce and Tony sat backstage a day later on the set in Los Angeles, California. They hadn't even met Ellen yet and Bruce was more nervous about her questions than anything else. Tony seemed excited, rubbing his hands together and going off about how he and Pepper used to watch the show together for a few months until scheduling conflicted with it. Bruce thought that... weird, but not completely unlike Tony Stark.

Tony was bouncing around, checking out all the technical equipment, poking at the cameras and getting told to stop touching. He smirked at Bruce each time they told him to stop, as if it was some sort of game to him. Bruce shook his head. They were now watching the show on a television in the back, waiting to be announced. Apparently they had canceled all the other guests just to have most of the time with Bruce and Tony. This was not okay with Bruce, he wanted in and out as soon as possible. A woman walked up to them and motioned one hand at them, indicating five minutes. They had to get through Ellen's opening first and then she would call them out.

"I wonder if we get to play any games?" Tony chirped lightly, moving to stand in front of Bruce. He reached out and smoothed down Bruce's shirt and tie, fixing the lapels. "I think the pinstripe was a good choice for you. The green tie really brings out your eyes."

Bruce wrinkled his nose at the older man. "I always wear pinstripe, Tony." Tony shrugged and fixed his own suit just before hearing their names called and being shoved onto the stage. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and dragged him out with him, throwing a wave at the audience, while Bruce attempted to keep a smile on his face. He had to remember, playboy persona. Except, being gay and Tony Stark's lover hardly made him playboy now. _Doesn't matter, keep up the charade_.

Bruce forced the smile, squeezing Tony's hand back. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't feel a little something for Tony, anyway. Drunk or not, they did have sex the other night.

Ellen met them half way across the set and Tony let go of Bruce's hand for a moment and hugged Ellen, and then Bruce did the same and she motioned them to sit on the black love seat to the left of her chair. Tony grabbed Bruce's hand again and pulled him down next to him, clasping their hands together and making sure the younger billionaire was as close as possible.

"So you two came out about two weeks ago. How long have you actually been together?" Ellen asked, holding her cards in her hand, leaning over on her elbows to make it seems more friendly. Bruce blinked a few times at her and she smiled one of those quirky grins at him. They hadn't really discussed what possible answers they would give to questions; Tony just threw them into this.

Tony tossed an arm over the back of the love seat, grasping Bruce's shoulder tightly. "We're coming up on our one year here soon, aren't we Brucie-cakes?" Tony had one of those crazy grins on his face, looking at Bruce for acknowledgement.

"Oh yes, one very, very long –" Bruce started to say but Tony tightened the grip on his shoulder and Bruce glared at him. " –Good, year."

"What do you two like doing together? Any hobbies or activities?" Ellen asked, her blue eyes sparkling. It was pretty obvious to Bruce that Ellen was really into the support of gay couples, it almost made him feel bad that he and Tony weren't an actual item.

Tony smirked. "Now, Ellen, I don't think that is really appropriate for television," he drawled flirtatiously. Ellen laughed and Bruce rolled his eyes. "But besides that, we like shopping and drinking."

"And Dance Dance Revolution," Bruce chipped in, mostly for good measure, because Tony hated being reminded that Bruce could own him at that game.

"Going back to the first part, our viewers wanted to know: Who tops?" There was a roar from the crowd, a lot of laughter and agreeing and Bruce felt his insides start to fall apart. Wasn't this too risqué for television? For all he knew they would edit most of this out anyway. Bruce expected Tony to answer the obvious way, but he was more than surprised.

"We take turns, it's a lot more fun that way," Tony replied, settling back into the seat, pulling Bruce a little closer. "Usually depends on who was more drunk."

"What are your stands on marriage? Anything set for the future?"

"No," Bruce said.

"Yes," Tony replied. They looked at each other, Bruce raised one eyebrow. He felt like smacking Tony, but held back his slight rage. Playing this game one was thing, telling the world they wanted to get married was another. "Well, that's if I can make a honest man out of Bruce." And it was at that point that Bruce stopped listening to the questions and let Tony answer, it was obvious his answers weren't going to matter anyway.

He was brought out of his own thoughts when the words 'babies' and 'adoption' were mentioned. Tony was going on about that. "We really want to adopt like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt did, give those little champs a chance."

"What about names?"

"Well, Bruce like the name Flower if it's a girl, I wanted something more traditional like Virgina." Tony smiled, turning his head to the audience as they all 'aww'd' at him. Bruce shook his head, placing a hand over Tony's mouth.

"I never said I wanted to name our daughter Flower. I'm rather partial to Martha, after my mother." Now, he didn't mean to get so involved with the conversation, but when Tony started making up lies just to get a rise out of him, he couldn't just sit around and allow the older man to make a fool of him. The audience of women seemed to swoon over his words, and he finally just gave into the craze. "If we adopted a boy I thought maybe Thomas after my father."

"Why not George? I thought we agreed on George, Bruce?" Tony said, a smirk pulled at his lips as he tried to be as serious as possible.

"George Thomas?" Bruce asked, looking Tony in the eye carefully. The other man smirked, touching the side of Bruce face and then kissed him fiercely and unexpectedly. Bruce, after a moment to collect himself, returned Tony's kiss, pushing him into the love seat, hand on his shoulder.

The audience was in shock, but most were making the "wooooo" noise, which just made Tony pull Bruce into him harder. "Well I guess we know whose gonna be topping tonight," Ellen said in a teasing tone. Finally Bruce pulled back and Tony licking him lips as he smiled over at the blond television host.

Tony pushed into Bruce with his shoulder. "I love you, Bruce!" More 'awwws" from the audience and then silence as they waited for Bruce's response.

"I.. I love you, too, Tony," Bruce replied. It wasn't as hard to say as he thought, considering their conversation they had the other night and just how much they did mean to each other, despite the crap they went through.

The crowd cheered and finally when it died down Ellen stood. "I have a game I'd like you two to play. I think it would be a great game to see if you really are ready to take the plunge into marriage." Bruce gaped at her, when did they say they were actually serious about this? Tony giggled, and bounced a little in his seat.

"Oh, oh! Ellen, is it the Sumovit, Move It game? I love that game!" Tony asked. Ellen shook her head.

"Nope. The Newly Wed Game," Ellen said. "Now usually we let you know ahead of time and we let you think the answers out. But we're going to play a little differently this time! You'll sit in separate chairs and answers the question on a piece of paper the way you think your partner would have answered. Then we'll compare. You won't be playing against anyone else either. Just each other."

Bruce looked at Tony who was looking at him, this time the older of the two billionaires actually looked a little worried. Tony rubbed his hands together to keep the jitters from showing. "Okay... we're down."

\----

Once seated in their chairs away from each other so they couldn't read each other's answers, Tony and Bruce rolled their eyes at each other and waited for the show to start filming again. Ellen was standing at her little makeshift podium, holding cards with questions.

"Okay let's get started. This one is for Tony. Who would Bruce say initiated your first kiss?"

Bruce smirked, knowing that this was pretty easy, and Tony should get it right. Bruce wrote down the answer and then waited for Tony. Finally they were both done. Tony held up his answer as 'ME' and Bruce shrugged and held up his answer of 'Tony'. So far, they were good.

"Good, that was an easy, fellas. Okay, Bruce: What is the one thing that will always make Tony feel better, even when he's down on himself?"

Bruce shook his head; after years of knowing Tony there was only one thing that ever made the man less miserable, and it wasn't a woman. Bruce wrote down his answer and waited for Tony to show his card. He put 'alcohol'. Bruce held up his card in which he had written 'scotch', which was close enough, apparently.

"Tony, if Bruce could pick one animal to be, what would it be?"

Bruce shot a glare over at Tony and the other man shrugged, as if to tell Bruce to relax. The question here was if Bruce should answer truthfully, or give something false. The way Tony was eyeing him was suggesting that no one was going to figure it out, just go with the right answer. Bruce wrote it down.

Tony held up 'bat', as did Bruce. Ellen looked at them both, not sure, it seemed, if she wanted to laugh or not. "A bat? Really?"

Bruce shrugged. "I was scared of them as kid. Grew up and ended up finding them more interesting than scary." She nodded a slight approval.

"Bruce, what's would Tony say is one thing you do that really bothers him?"

Now that was a hard one. What didn't Bruce do that didn't bother Tony? He was going to go with the first thing that came to mind. He waited for Tony and then held up his card: 'complain', but Tony's, to Bruce's very surprise, said: 'nothing'. Bruce tipped his head almost fondly at Tony, in an 'oh really?' sort of way.

"What? I mean you do things all the time, just like I do, but really they don't bother me that much." Tony said, throwing Bruce an overly done air kiss.

This time even Ellen went 'awww', stepping down off her podium. "Well, I'm not going to continue. You two seem so perfect for each other. It..." she sighed happily and hugged each of them as they stood from the chairs. Tony smiled and then took Bruce hand.

"You know Brucie, she is right. We are perfect for each other," Tony said, getting down to one knee, and taking off his class MIT ring and holding it out for Bruce to see. "Will you marry me?"

Bruce felt his head just about explode. He thought he and Tony had an agreement, and he wasn't quite sure what the man was trying to pull with this stunt. Didn't they agree that when Bruce returned home he ought to go talk to Gordon and finally see where things would go there? Because if Bruce was brutally honest with himself, he had more feelings for Jim Gordon than he could ever have for Tony Stark, at least when it came to romantic encounters. Tony had that 'trust me' look on his face and if there was ever a time to not trust Tony, now was a good one.

Tony gave him a urging look, slowly slipping the ring on to Bruce's finger. He mouthed the words 'just say yes' slightly, so only Bruce could see. Bruce gave him an uneasy glance because answering. "Yes." Tony stood and hugged Bruce tightly, whispering gently into his ear.

"Please trust me on this. I do only want what is best for you, but you have to go with me on this one."


	9. A Little Whack'll Do Ya

"We're gonna need to have an engagement party," Tony said from the seat next to Bruce, who turned his head and looked at Tony wearily. Tony lifted his eyes from the technology magazine he was looking at to give the younger man a smug smirk.

"No parties," Bruce replied sternly. Tony stuck out his bottom lip, brought in his eyebrows and batted his eyes at Bruce. "Tony..."

"Come on! The last party we went to was a bust and ended with us drunker than two college kids at their first kegger!"

"I thought you liked getting drunk?" Bruce questioned, turning his gaze back to the sketches he had sitting on the tray in front of him. They were new mock-ups for a new "batmobile", since the tumbler design was growing a bit out of date, and he wanted something a little more discreet.

"Sometimes," Tony replied slowly, inching his head closer to Bruce's shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at what the other man was looking at. "Those are nice sketches, Lucius draw those up for you?"

Bruce elbowed Tony in side, warranting a strangled grunt from the older man. "No. I drew these up the other week. I'm making adjustments before I give them to Lucius for production."

Tony rubbed his ribs, grimacing. "I didn't know you could draw."

"You never asked."

"That's a stupid question to ask someone. Something of that nature usually just comes out in general conversation," Tony said as he inched his head closer again, and this time Bruce let him.

"And when have our conversations ever been general?" Bruce glanced over at Tony, who raised one eyebrow out him, tipping his head a little in a slight nod.

"Touché," Tony remarked. He glanced back down over Bruce's drawings, pointing at the bottom of the car. "If you lower it here, you can get more speed on it. The titanium armor you use on it really drags it down. You need to regain the speed where possible."

"It's a possibility," Bruce grumbled, writing in a note on the side of margin about Tony's suggestion. Tony shrugged and sat back in his seat, picking up his magazine again.

"I could look those over for you and design you a real bat-car, if you want," Tony said as he flipped through the pages. Bruce added a few more notes in the side, mainly on where to put the doors on this one, he wasn't fond of climbing through the roof to get in.

"I think I can manage," Bruce mumbled, leaning the right side of his face into his hands, elbow perched on the tray, and drawing on where he wanted the bat symbol design.

Tony stifled a laugh, covering it with a cough. Bruce glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you really need those all over your car? I thought the point was to be inconspicuous?"

Bruce grinned, covering his mouth with his fingers, so Tony wouldn't notice. "They don't ever make it into the actual design. It's more for show on the blue prints."

"Yeah..." Tony drawled, grabbing his tumbler of scotch from his drink holder. He took a sip and glanced out the window. "Almost back to Gotham."

"Mmhmm," Bruce agreed, turning back to his work.

"Are you sure we can't have a party?"

"No parties, Tony. It's bad enough that we're even engaged. If we throw a party to celebrate it's just going to piss off a lot of people when they find out we lied," Bruce explained, erasing a few lines on the paper.

"It wouldn't be lying, sweet cheeks. We'd just have a big public fight and call it quits. You're pretty good at acting like an idiot playboy, I'm sure it won't be that hard."

Bruce sighed and set down his pencil. He folded his arms over his chest, turning to face Tony. "What sort of party?"

"Costume! What else?" Tony exclaimed, getting a little too excited. He placed his glass back down and put his hands on Bruce's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "It will be so much fun! Like a masquerade party."

"Seems too cliché for us."

Tony shook his head. "It'll be fun! And I have the perfect ideas for what we can dress up as!"

"I'm going to regret asking, aren't I?" Bruce questioned, closing his eyes briefly and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Okay, what're your ideas?"

"I'm going to go as Batman and you are going to go as Iron Man," Tony said proudly, giving Bruce's right shoulder a good, hard slap. He smirked as Bruce's mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over in undeniable confusion.

"What?" Bruce asked after a few seconds of still not comprehending. "What have you been smoking?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Bruce! People know I'm Iron Man; nothing new there. If you went as him, they would think it was cute."

"Uh-huh, and if you went as Batman they might actually figure out that Bruce Wayne is actually Batman. That's a bad idea, Tony." Bruce was shaking his head and moving Tony's hands off his shoulder, pushing him back. "No, just no."

"No one is going to put those two things together! Bruce Wayne is too stupid to be Batman. We'll hint to the press that I couldn't very well go as Bruce Wayne because that's just boring. So we picked Batman since we're in Gotham." Tony smiled brightly at Bruce, teeth glaring.

"I'm going to regret saying yes," Bruce said. Tony made what sounded like a 'squee' noise and grabbed the sides of Bruce's face and kissed him hard.

"You won't regret it, Brucie-cakes. I promise," Tony said lowly, smirking.

"That's what's I'm afraid of."

\-----

"No, Tony," Bruce said as he walked through off the elevator of the penthouse and into the dining hall. Tony followed behind him like a faithful dog, eyes pleading.

"Bruce! It won't be as neat if I can't wear the batsuit!" Tony begged. Bruce rolled his eyes as he made his way to bedroom where he stripped off his suit jacket and threw it onto the bed.

"No. If people see how real it is, then my secret will be out for sure," Bruce explained, toeing off his shoes at the end of the bed. He removed his belt and threw on the nightstand.

"But I don't want to wear one of those cheap costumes from the stores! Those things have padding for the muscles and are made of spandex and foam!" Tony whined. Bruce turned around and looked Tony in the eye, and shaking his head as the older man's bottom lip quivered into a pout.

"There's a place in New York that makes pretty nice versions, that aren't made of foam and spandex. I'll order you one of those," Bruce said gently, placing his hand in the middle of Tony's chest, touching the arc reactor gently. Tony reached up and grabbed Bruce's wrist.

"Fine," Tony said. "I'm still going to be nicer than you and let you wear my suit."

"Oh, that's so big of you, Tony."

Tony straightened Bruce's tie for him. "Not the newest model of course," he began, running a hand down Bruce's chest to smooth over the tie. "You'll get last year's model."

"Of course," Bruce replied. "You know, if you're going as Batman, you're going to have to shave your goatee off." Tony scoffed at him, taking Bruce's chin into his right hand, pulling him down to his height.

"Then you'll have to grow one," Tony said smugly. Bruce frowned. "Hey, Brucie, fair is fair."

\-----

Tony planned the party exactly on the day that Jim Gordon had told Bruce he had until to get his act together. Bruce wasn't sure what it was Tony had planned, but whatever it was had better happen that night or Bruce was going to be done with their charade once and for all.

Bruce stood looking at the 'older model' Iron Man suit Tony had flown in for him to wear, glancing over the scratches and the burn marks on the metal. Tony walked in from the bathroom wearing the suit Bruce had bought in New York, a pretty decent replica of his own Batsuit. Tony carried the rubber cowl under his arm.

"So it's got a few dings, not horrible. Realistic if nothing else!" Tony explained as he walked up next to Bruce. "It does get hot in there, you'll want to wear that mesh under wear you have under it."

"Thanks for the warning," Bruce said. He turned to face Tony who had just shaved. Bruce raised his eyebrows at him, touching Tony's face with his fingertips. "You should really think about keeping the clean look. It's nice."

Tony coughed out a mocking chortle. "And you should keep the goatee! It's kind of nice on you. Although, the random red and blond colored hairs are a tad distracting," Tony said as he scratched at Bruce's beard. "Impressive, though. Can't believe you grew that thing in five days."

"Jealous, Stark?" Bruce asked.

"No, Wayne. Because I could grow one in three." Tony smirked. He looked the Iron Man suit over. "This one comes part in pieces, should be easy to get on. Do you want help?"

"No," Bruce replied as he waved a hand at Tony, gesturing him to leave.

"Okay, sugar lumps! I'll be in the kitchen with Alfred, making sure the appetizers are perfect for the party," Tony responded, walking out the bedroom door.

"Tony!" Bruce called, but the man had already gone. "Don't bug Alfred..."

\----

Once Bruce had dressed, and after finding he had to compensate his usual stride to walk in the heavy metal, he headed out to the dining hall where a few guests had already arrived. Alfred was walking around them with a tray of champagne while Tony was following right behind him.

"So, Alf, tell me, how do you make these crab puffs so light and airy?" Tony asked, and Bruce caught Alfred rolling his eyes and ignoring the man that was trailing him. "Family secret? It's okay, I understand."

Alfred turned around hurriedly, facing Tony with some annoyance written in on his face. "Master Stark, might I suggest you go help yourself to drink from the kitchen and let me do my job?"

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at Alfred, watching the butler walk off to greet more guests. Bruce approached Tony, the not so soft sound of his boots hitting the marble floor made Tony aware of his presence. Tony turned around and smiled bright at Bruce, looking him over with a sincere nod.

"Looking good, Wayne," Tony said slyly, and then as he got a little closer his eyes locked on to something on the armor, and then trailed down to a leg piece and Tony scoffed. "Maybe I should have helped you."

"What?" Bruce asked, looking down. Tony touched the two pieces, and looked Bruce pointedly in the eyes.

"These two are on wrong. Switch them," Tony said sternly, turning Bruce around and pushing him towards the bedroom again. Bruce returned a few minutes later and Tony smiled happily with approval, sipping his drink."Perfect, butter buns."

"Butter buns?" Bruce asked, holding the helmet under his arm.

"I'm trying out new names, seeing which I like best for you."

Bruce stared at the older man, unamused. "Stick with the old ones."

"Nah," Tony said, pinching Bruce's cheek with his thumb and finger. "Making up names for you is the only fun I'm having these days. Well, that and pissing off Jim Gordon."

Bruce glared at Tony as the Gordon's name rolled off his tongue. "You invited him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Jim Gordon?"

"Oh, yeah, him. Uhm, there is a huge possibility he will show up tonight, yes." Tony started to back up as Bruce started to walk towards him. Tony smiled anxiously. "Look, I told you to trust me. Are you going to or not? I promise this will all work out for the best!"

"You had better be right, Tony. If this ends badly, I will never forgive you." Bruce was up in Tony's face, gloved finger pointed into the chest of the fake Kevlar covering Tony's torso.

"That's rather harsh, don't you think?"

"Tony..."

Tony raised his hands, pushing Bruce back. "Okay, I promise. Everything will be fine. Now go have a drink and relax." Tony said as he grabbed the cowl off the counter and placed it over his head. Bruce rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar top where the hired bartender was.

"Scotch, on the rocks." It wasn't something he usually drank, but seeing as he was wearing Tony's armor, he didn't see anything wrong with trying something new. The bartender made the drink and set it down in front of Bruce. He sipped the drink and set it down, leaning his arm on the counter top and watching the guests on the other side of the room. He heard the ding of the elevator as more guests started to arrive. Tony was off schmoozing across the room when Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch, you just can't let Wayne go, can you?" came an all too familiar Gotham accent, except this time it was angry and unsettled; not at all what Bruce was used to coming from Jim Gordon. Bruce went to turn around and before he could even get a good look at Gordon, a furry of knuckles smashed against his jaw and he heard the loud pop before he felt it burning through the joint. Bruce's eyes widened and he brought an awkward gloved hand to his face, holding his jaw. He could taste copper in his mouth, and saw the dark red ooze drip from his mouth.

He'd taken a lot of hits before, but the cowl was usually pretty good at taking the blunt end of the blows. Jim Gordon had just sucker punched at exactly the right moment and from the look on the commissioner's face, he wasn't expecting the man he punched to be Bruce at all. Bruce met Gordon's eyes finally and Gordon's hands reached out to steady Bruce.

"Oh my God, Bruce," Gordon said in disbelief. Tony came up beside Bruce, having dropped his glass on the floor a split-second before. Gordon glanced at Tony and then Bruce; finally a light clicked that they had worn opposite costumes. Tony moved Bruce from Gordon's grasp and sat him down in chair, a crowd gathering around them.

"Bruce... are you okay?" Tony asked, careful not to touch where Gordon had punched him. Bruce shook his head, it hurt too much to even talk. "Do I need to drive you to the hospital?" Bruce swirled his tongue around his mouth and felt what was sure to be a broken bone sticking out into his mouth from his jaw. Bruce nodded at Tony. Gordon came up beside them.

"Police escort?" he asked, worried pulling at the lines on his face. Tony glared at Gordon but Bruce nodded quickly, just wanting to get out of there. "Come on." Before they left, Tony removed the armor from Bruce, as helping him walk to the elevator was a tad more difficult with it on.

Tony and Gordon may as well have shoved Bruce into the backseat of Gordon's car. They were still squabbling at each other as Tony slid into the front passenger seat and Gordon into the driver's seat. Bruce sat in the back, holding a towel wrapped icepack over his jaw, aware that it wasn't really going to help anything – the damage was already done. Bruce leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the two other voices in the car with him.

"Will you just shut-up, already?" Gordon said through clenched teeth as he started the car and began to pull out of the parking space, checking over his shoulder briefly. Tony buckled his seatbelt, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring over at Gordon out of the corner of his eye.

"You have some nerve," Tony started to say, shaking his head. Bruce wanted to tell them both to just stop, to be quiet for ten minutes, but the thought of even moving his jaw made his mouth ache.

"I have some nerve?" Gordon asked, pulling out of the garage, speeding down the street towards the highway. He pointed a free finger at Tony and scowled. "You're the one tossing around these lies about Bruce and yourself. It's ridiculous and I don't know how anyone is even buying ninety-nine percent of these lies you're making up."

"Oh, I don't know. There is an online poll that would state otherwise," Tony spat back at the older man. Gordon gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring at the road. Bruce watched the tension become a thick layer between the two, and if he had been in a better place right then, he'd try to mend it quickly. However, there was nothing, at that moment, he could really do.

"Online polls," Gordon mumbled, steering the car onto the highway, checking for traffic. Bruce closed his eyes briefly, praying the bickering would end there. "Lying, scheming, damned playboys..."

Bruce opened his eyes, looking over at Tony, hoping he didn't hear that last bit from Gordon. Tony smirked. "A bit jealous are we, Gordy?"

Gordon started to shake his head slowly, foot pressing down hard on the gas pedal. "From where I stand there is no reason to be jealous. If Bruce wants to invest his times gallivanting around the the world with an selfish bastard like you, then maybe I was wrong about him to begin with." Gordon let out a heavy sigh. Bruce rolled his eyes; it wasn't like he was behind them or anything listening to them. "Some crazy fluke is what that one week was."

Gordon pulled off the highway, and around the corner to the hospital emergency parking. He and Tony got out and started off towards the Emergency Room and Bruce slid out of the backseat, half way to catching up with them before they realized he wasn't with them. Tony grabbed Bruce's right arm and Gordon grabbed his left. Bruce sighed, pushing them both off and taking a bigger stride towards the door.

"Oh, now look what you did?" Tony said to Gordon. "You've upset him!"

"I've upset him?" Gordon asked, baffled. They followed Bruce in, and Tony stopped at the counter, where Bruce gestured for him to tell the nurse the issue. Tony waved a hand at Gordon, motioning him to shut up.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Tony started to say to the nurse, an arm around Bruce's shoulders. "My boyfriend here had a bit of an accident and need some emergency care."

The blond nurse looked Tony over carefully and then Bruce, some sympathy in her eyes. "Accident?"

"Yeah, some crazy maniac punched him the jaw," Tony explained, eyeing Gordon carefully. "We're pretty sure i'ts broken."

"I see," the nurse said. "Mister Wayne, can I get your boyfriend to fill out your paperwork for you while we take some x-rays?" Bruce nodded his head, allowing the nurse to take him by the arm and walk him down the hall way.

\-----

Tony took the paperwork and sat down in the waiting area and started going over the information. "Name: Bruce Thomas Wayne. Birthday: February 19th, 1975. Sex: Male." He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up at Gordon peering over his shoulder. "Do you mind, old man?"

"You'd better watch it, son," Gordon retorted. Tony put the paperwork down and stood up, facing Gordon.

"You know what? You have got to be the dumbest commissioner this city has ever had," Tony said warningly. He pushed Gordon into the hall way, a private alcove with not too much foot traffic. "You already know the truth about Bruce. You know his little secret and yet you just can't keep it at that. You want a full on confessional from him and for him to confess his undying love. How selfish of you, Gordon."

Gordon stood there, face-to-face with Tony, mouth slightly agape and his eyes searching Tony's for some truth to what he was saying. Tony shook his head. "The reason Bruce hasn't openly told you his secrets is because he is selfless. If you knew for sure your life could be at stake. Someone found out you knew a dirty little secret about Gotham's own Dark Knight, wouldn't that make your job a lot harder and all the more dangerous?"

"Yes," Gordon whispered, frowning. "But that's no excuse –"

"It's all been an act. I told Bruce that in order to get you off his back he should act like he wasn't interested and that he had someone else. What better media than two billionaire's going gay for each other?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, smoothing down Gordon's suit jacket. Tony met the older man's eyes once more. He couldn't see what it was Bruce saw in Jim Gordon, but he did see the genuine care and sympathy in the commissioner's eyes – that was enough for Tony. "It has to be his choice."

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Tony straightened himself, adjusting the stupid cape on the costume he was wearing. "And, look, Jimmy. No hard feelings. Sure, you socked my best friend in the jaw thinking it was me... But, I'm thinking I might have deserved that. Maybe. Sorta. Kinda."

"You think?" Gordon asked. Tony started for the waiting room again and Gordon walked besides.

"Don't push it."

\-----

When Bruce woke he was at the penthouse, in his own bed, wearing his silk pajamas. He didn't need to think twice about who dressed him or not, because it didn't really matter. He wiped his eyes with his palms, trying to defog his brain from sleep. He couldn't quite clearly remember what had happened, but slowly as he opened his eyes again and saw Tony and Gordon standing at the foot of his bed, he could remember all too clearly. The slight ache in his jaw was also a good reminder. Bruce folded his arms over his chest and stared at the two men who was looking bashfully at Bruce.

"I know it's not going to mean much, now... but I am sorry," Gordon said, glancing down at his shoes, not meeting Bruce's eyes. Bruce flicked his eyes over to Tony, who was rubbing, where his goatee usually was, with his thumb and forefingers.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one that punched you," Tony said, frowning. Bruce raised one eyebrow at him, wishing he could open his mouth to speak, to retort back what he was really thinking. He figured it would be quite a while until he had the chance to do that, with his jaw being wired shut and all. Tony dipped his head slightly, rolling his eyes. "Alright, fine. Maybe this is partially my fault." Bruce blinked at him. "Alright it was all my fault. Christ. Bruce. Your glare is worse than your bark."

Bruce leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a pad of paper and pen from his nightstand drawer. He looked at Tony and waved him off, but the other man just stood there. Bruce took the paper and wrote down "GET OUT!" and handed it to Tony.

"Well, that isn't very nice. After all I did for you –" Tony began but Bruce reached up and pulled Tony down by his tie and stared him straight in the eye. Tony smiled innocently as Bruce finally let go. "Alright, alright," Tony said straightening his tie and patting Gordon on the arm. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me, Brucie cakes."

Gordon sighed, clasping his hands together in front of him. Bruce motioned to the side of the bed, gesturing for Gordon to side down. Gordon sat sideways, facing Bruce. It was weird for Bruce to see Gordon sitting there, no apprehension about him and the curiosity and hostility from the past few weeks seemed to be gone. Bruce took the paper and pen and wrote "I should tell you something" on it and showed it to Gordon.

Gordon shook his head. "Don't," Gordon said, shaking his head. "Tony talked to me when you were in surgery. He explained a few things that I might have overlooked in our, well _your_ , situation. I never wanted to know to begin with. But I was so caught up in the mystery of it that I had to know for sure. Even though I'm sure I know for a fact, I don't want you to tell me. We'll just keep as it is."

Bruce smiled at him. Whatever Tony had said must have made a lot more sense than what Bruce had been trying to do in avoiding the commissioner this whole time. Maybe the whole thing could have been avoided. As for Bruce's feeling towards Gordon, that was another matter. After weeks of chasing the spark that had been there at one point seemed to have faded. Maybe it was a silly crush, after all. Bruce's on a man that had done so much for a city, and selfishly at that. And Gordon's on a man who happened to be Batman; hero worship at it's best, and Bruce wasn't sure if that was going to be enough to go off of. He's really hate to lose a friend over something like this.

Gordon reached over and took Bruce's hand. "Let's take some time. I obviously don't know the real you. And I would hate to lose a friend and partner to something that might not even work. Let's just move forward as friends for now?" At least they were on the same page.

And every fear, every unsure notion Bruce had suddenly disappeared as he nodded his head, attempting to smile. He wrote, "Okay" on the paper.

\-----

"He, uh, wanted some alone time," Gordon said as he entered the room. Tony looked up from his untouched coffee, hunched over the bar counter.

"Oh?" Tony asked, finally taking a sip of the murky liquid in his mug. Alfred quirked an eyebrow as he looked between the two. Something had obviously gone on, a conversation left unheeded to Alfred, but whatever it was at least they weren't arguing.

"Yeah..." Gordon responded, sitting down on the stool next to Tony's. Alfred placed a cup down in front of Gordon, but the man waved it off. "No, thank you."

"So, what's the verdict?" Tony mustered to ask after a few moment of silence, trying to keep his tone nonchalant, even though there was a hint of sadness in it that Alfred could sense.

Gordon shrugged his shoulder casually. "I suggested that he and I be friends. We don't really know each other that well. I'd hate to lose the friendship I already have with him over some relationship. It's not logical and it goes against everything he and I both want for Gotham City. It's the smart thing to do."

Tony raised his head, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Friends? All I went through to get you two together and you're just going to be friends?" Alfred watched as a conflict on Tony's expression shown through. Bruce and Tony had spent a lot of time together the past month or so and Alfred would be lying if he didn't think they had actually grown attached in some way. Not that Alfred wanted that, but it was whatever made Bruce happy.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "As if you really trying to get us together..."

"I was," Tony grumbled into his coffee. "Sort of."

"I don't see how making out with Bruce at my ball and then asking him to marry you on live television is trying to get him and I together."

Tony shrugged. "It's called 'making the other person jealous'."

"Bruce was the one running from me. Tony I don't see how --" Gordon started but Tony raised his hand.

"Shhhshhh... You don't need to understand my methods. But they usually work and obviously it didn't this time."

"Oh for the love of God," Gordon said, pushing his stood away from the counter and standing. "You know, you are so full of it. Just admit that you are in love with Bruce and be done with it."

"I am not!" Tony exclaimed, slapping his hands down on the counter top. Alfred moved the mug of coffee away before it split. Oh this wasn't going to end well. Tony stood, balling his hand into a fist, shaking his head.

"Don't go there, Stark," Gordon said. "I don't want to start this and I sure don't want to have to end it. Bruce and I are friends. It's likely going to stay that way. Whatever you two are or will be... I don't care right now." Gordon shrugged his shoulders. "Alfred, thank you for the hospitality, I will be seeing you around. Mister Stark, I suggest you lay off the alcohol for a bit." And with that Gordon nodded his head and left via the elevator.

Tony sighed. "I don't get what Bruce sees in that cranky old stick in the mud."

"I don't think he sees much past a good man, a loving father, and protector of the city. It might be what he thought attracted Bruce to him at first. But sometimes just being friends is better benefits int their situation," Alfred explained. Tony looked at Alfred curiously. Alfred leaned on the counter with his forearms. "Look Master Stark, I've know Bruce since he was a very small boy. He doesn't always know what's right for him and what he assumes is right isn't always what he _needs_."

"Alfred, you don't make any sense," Tony said as he pushed away from the counter. "But, I think I know what you're getting at."

"Do you now?" Alfred questioned knowing.

Tony wagged a finger at Alfred, giving him a little half smirk. "I know now why Bruce keeps you around. You are full of useful insight," Tony said, walking up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom. Alfred sighed, standing straight. He hoped, to God, that Bruce knew what he was doing.

\-----

Bruce heard a tap at the door and then Tony entered. "Hi," he said casually, closing the door behind him. "Jimmy left." Bruce nodded. Tony sighed, hands in his pockets. "Look, Bruce I never meant for any of this to happen. I did honestly start out hoping to help you in whatever way I could to achieve whatever it was you were looking to achieve. Even now, I don't know what that was."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, I know. I assumed you wanted to be with Jim Gordon, so I tried to help him get jealous and then it seemed like you were avoiding him, so the same strategy applied, just make him mad enough to hate you and not come near you anymore. That obviously didn't work," Tony explained, trying to smile at Bruce, get him to loosen up. Wasn't working.

Bruce shook his head and tried to hold back the smile that was pulling painfully at the corners of his mouth. He pulled on Tony's hand and the slightly older man dropped down to the bedside, sitting to face him. Bruce took the pad of paper and the pen and started to write: "It's over with now. Let's not talk about it." He handed it to Tony. What Bruce wanted from Tony, even Bruce didn't know. But he couldn't lie to himself, or Tony, and say he didn't have fun the last few weeks in feeling as if he could be 'Bruce Wayne' and not just another facade or not just 'Batman'. With Tony, Bruce felt he could be just himself.

"Okay," Tony said, smiling. "It's gonna get pretty lonely around here with you not being able to talk for a month... I'm going to have to come up with some good stories to tell you." Tony stood and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I'm gonna call Pepper and have her tell the main office in Malibu to mail some paperwork for me to do. If I'm sticking around here to help Alfie take care of you, I need something to keep me sane."

Bruce sighed. His first reaction was to stop Tony, but then he calmed himself and relaxed; he found he didn't really mind if Tony stayed or not. Bruce rested back into the pillow behind his back and as Tony dialed the number into his blackberry he bent down, almost automatically, and kissed Bruce on the forehead gently.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, sweet-cheeks."


End file.
